a Past Ride!
by gadhadada
Summary: a journey Bumped Suddenly...!
1. Chapter 1

**a pASt RiDe**

 **The whole Plot was given by One of My Pyara Baccha named FANAC...**

 **I really cant Imagine that the Story Encircling many Research work and Interesting too...**

 **i m really ThankFul to VIS DII for few Glimpse Reminding about the Major Characters used in it...**

 **its a Combination of Both Investigative/Non-Investigative Elements...**

 **Sub Insp Suraj, ACP DigVjay characters taken from 2012/2013 era from CID...**

 **Ashoke Character is taken from The Case Of Wedding Blues aired at 2003...**

 **the Italic Parts are Past while Non Italic is Recent/Current One**

 **I Updated Chapters inbetween 2 days Gap...**

 **Hope You All Enjoying this Ride too...**

 **Thanks alot...**

 **yes BILLY, I got that Story but where am I give U... Plz send Me any of Your Email ID or make ID here at FF...**

 **00000000000000**

* * *

 **00000000000000**

The Shuffling or say Struggling beneath a Hazy Liquid Vessel understand anyone that Resistance working to move ahead in that Squashy Path….

Voice 1: aby (with irritation) O Whealoooooo….

The Tangling and Untangling while Some Vogue wordings Telling the Voice Initiator that still the Wheal does not do the Best so added Yelling tone too…

Voice 1 (yell): Whealoooo, kub aayey ga… (proudly) Dekh Main kitna Aagy….

Voice 2 (loud although muffled tone): Abhiiiii…

The Irritation really got by the Perfect Swimmer that His Buddy Not Only Pissing on His Regular Teasing Comments which He was Doing from quite time to really Annoying His Pal, while trying Attempting His Efforts to Swim, added more…

Daya (rashly): ye Nahi… (gulp the wavering liquid) Aggghhh…. tho tho (trying to spit the Lake water sipping by His Mouth with) Dekh rhy ho… ye (throwing His Legs with) Pagal Paudy….

Abhijeet Swiftly using His Legs to Untangle the Algea's Spreading under the Lake Water, Smiled, Flapped the Water from His Arms and said…

Abhijeet (swimming ahead with): Moty Bacchy… (taunting with) isy hee Swimming krna kehty hain (look behind and found Daya still trying to Untangle Him said in Frustrated tone) kya Daya… (again) Chal na…..

Daya: Ruko tou (He fluttering His Feet while say) intahai Bekaar Plan tha Swimming ka…

Abhijeet (stressing tone): Sahab ka hee Jahilana Plan tha…

The HUNH Flowing to His Ears through Water Circles… He turns behind towards Daya, Dived down to Untangle Spirals of Algae Strands from His Friend Legs and Thighs and comes out from that Liquor…

He looks at Daya to Tell Him to Move ahead but Stunned to See Daya Fixed Posture so Followed His Eyes towards the Scene and cant get to Laugh Bitterly on their Luck or giving Sad Sighs over an Elongated Sack Floating over Water easily understand Him about a Dead Body…..

0000000000000000000000000000

…

0000000000000000000000000000

* * *

The whole Process of taking out the Body from Lake which was of a Lady in Her Twenties, the Emergency Call, Police and Paramedics Arrival, the Initial Statements after Showing their Identities and Last Depart from the Crime Spot after giving the Security Staff about their Help and Full Support Singly handled by Abhijeet as Daya Totally Avoid the whole Procedure….

0000000000000000000000000000

…

0000000000000000000000000000

* * *

Obviously Abhijeet Personally in Contact with Local Inspector about the Further Working over that Case while His Buddy Only Cursing over His Luck or say Bad Luck takes Abhijeet Two Months Back….

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

* * *

 _The Fingers working to Un-looping the Laces of His Sneakers' Stopped for a moment after hearing a Door-Bell voice, glance at Wall Clock showing 07:10 AM, moving ahead to Open Door after Thinking about WHOSE THIS, caught a Sad Figure inside His Arms when Opened the Door Fully…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

* * *

 _Voice (rashly): Pagal… Jahil Nahi hun… (stressing) Samjhy…_

 _Voice 2: tou (asking) kya kr rhy thy Sahab wahan…?_

 _Daya (irritative tone): Boss Plz…_

 _Abhijeet (with sigh): Daya kitni Baar Samjha chukka hun Main, magar…_

 _Daya (rash): kya magar… hain… (angry way) kya karun Bolo… Tum Logun ki tarah Butt ban kr Khara ho jaon… (still rashly) koi Ihtijaj Na karun… (ask) yehi Chahty ho na Tum…?_

 _Abhijeet (disagreeing with): Nahiii… magar hr Baat ka Ek Andaaz hota hy… (realizing him with) Tum Jaanty ho Saary Suboot Us kay Khilaaf hain…_

 _Daya (chewing tone): haan Suboot… Main Nahi…._

 _Abhijeet (sighing with): Daya…._

 _Daya (leaving matter with): Just Leave it Abhijeet… Tum… (sadly) Tum kabhi Nahi Samjho gy… balky shayed Samjh hee Nahi sako gy…_

 _The Discussion Over as Daya Left the Place after this Session where He really trying not to Understand any Point regarding anything…._

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

* * *

 ** _The day was Normal for All till Someone Entering inside with Pride and Introduced as…_**

 ** _Voice: Hello Officer's (all look at the Person who adds after Focusing Duo and Freddie) Pehchana…._**

 ** _Abhijeet (moving ahead with): Suraj… (little shoking tone) it's You…._**

 _ **Suraj (smiled and shakes hand with Abhijeet replied): Jee, Abhijeet Sir… Main (Shake hand with Daya, Rajat, Freddie, Vivek and Sachin too with Proud tone) now, Sr. Insp Suraj, CID Delhi, Special Branch…**_

 ** _Cops exchanging Shocked Glances, Abhijeet Recovered on Immediate bases from this Jhatka and Congrats Him with…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (congratulating tone): Congrats Suraj… (attempting) Buht Achi Khaber sunai hy Tum ny…_**

 ** _Daya (whispering tone as He stands beside Abhijeet said): haan, aakhir (bitter tone) DigVijay nay Kaam kr hee dikhaya…_**

 ** _Abhijeet Elbowed Him while Daya Rubs His Ribs, move ahead again, gives a Warm and Tight Shake hand with a Teasing Comment Sweetly Wrapped…_**

 ** _Daya (tightly shake hand with): ahan… (sweetly) Good…. Buht Taraqqi kr lii bhae…._**

 ** _Freddie (annoying tone): Bilkul Sir … aur (ask casually) achanak kahan Ghayeb ho gaye thy Suraj…?_**

 ** _Suraj: Sr. Insp Suraj Fredrics… (Freddie and Others gulped air in anger ignored by Suraj who added) khair…. (ask) Aap Log batayein aur ACP Sir Nazar Nahi aa rhy…?_**

 ** _Abhijeet: wo abhi aaty hongy… (straightly) HQ mein koi Meeting hy…._**

 ** _Daya: Hope (slight teasing tone) Tum kisi Case ky Silsily mein aaye hogy…?_**

 _ **A Smile really giving Time for a Frustrated Sighing from** **All because now They are really Tense regarding the coming Up either in their Personal Bond or Professional matters …..**_

 ** _The Meeting was Small after Arrival of ACP Sir who also Shocked as well Confused Meeting One of His Past Officer suddenly Promoted as well Transferred to Special Branch…._**

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

* * *

 ** _Voice 1: pr Freddie Sir, (placing the Coffee mug infront of Him with) is mein itni Tension ki kya baat hy….?_**

 ** _Voice 2: aur Nahi tou kya, (making matter Lighter as) Tum tou aisy Ghabra rhy ho Freddie jesy Us nay Tumhara Nahi balky (winking Both His Teammates in Smile with) kisi Bhoot ka Naam ly diya ho…_**

 ** _Voice 3: kya, Rajat Sir… (smilingly said) Darayein tou Mut, Humaray Freddie ko…_**

 ** _Freddie: arry bhae, (telling His point as) Aap Log Meri Baat ko Serious lein…_**

 ** _Sachin: magar Freddie (again trying to Understand Him as) ye koi aisi Baat Nahi hy…_**

 ** _Vivek (add more): aur wesy bhi Wo Special Branch sy aaya hy, (in Disguist tone Remembering His Past Attempts to Break that Team Bond with) Hum already Jaanty hain, Us nay kya kiya tha…_**

 ** _Rajat: aur (Stressed) Tum kya Samjhty ho, ACP DigVijay (ask) Us ki Help Nahi kr skta kya…?_**

 ** _Freddie: pr (telling straightly) ACP DigVijay nay bhi kabhi Mujhy aisy Nahi Pukara… (ask to All) Batayein kisi ko bhi Pata hy kay Mera Naam Fredrics hy…_**

 ** _Thrice exchanged glances on this Small Valid Point but Feels its just a Tension without any Reason so trying to Wipe Out it from His Mind…._**

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

* * *

 ** _Voice 1 (confusingly): matlab….?_**

 ** _Voice 2 (casual): Pata Nahi…._**

 ** _Voice 1: tou (ask) Wo phir yahan kis Case ky liye aaya hy….?_**

 ** _Voice 2 (straight): malum Nahi Daya… Sir keh rhy hain… (briefing Him) CID Delhi kisi Purany Case ko Deal kr rhi hy… Special Branch tou yehi krta hy na…._**

 ** _Daya: haan, pr agar Wo (adding His Confusing points with) Mumbai aur Khas kr yahan Bureau aayaa hy tou matlab (little worrying tone) Hum bhi Involve hongy na…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (agreed with His points with): lagta tou hy… pr abhi tak Un Logun nay (irritated tone) Munh sy Bhaap Nahi nikali hy… Special Branch nay (sighing) Hum sy sirf Assistance or Support Maangi hy.. bas…_**

 ** _Daya: tou kya (ask) Suraj Head kary ga is Case ko….?_**

 ** _Abhijeet (nodded): hmmm…_**

 ** _Daya Whistles although Wrinkling His Nose… Somehow CID Mumbai Every Officer does not have any Good Informal Relations with Suraj…_**

 ** _Duo especially did not Discuss His Role regarding trying to Trap Officers, Hurt ACP Sir, Betraying although Trying to Wrecking that Team Bond in 2012 era…_**

 ** _Because of that, No One Personally in touch with Him including Pankaj too although He had Come with Him and on Same Mission from DCP Advise…._**

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

* * *

 ** _The Difficulties arrived when Suraj acquired Assistance of CID Mumbai few Junior Officers including Insp. Fredrics who Helped Him Arresting the Culprit and taking Him at Bureau…._**

 ** _Duo coming inside and Daya Bumped with the Man totally Confused Him as the Guy wearing Cuffs in His Wrists…_**

 ** _Daya (moving ahead with): Ashoke… (uttered) Tum… aur ye (signaling towards His Cuffs with) ye Sub…._**

 ** _Ashoke (stumble with chair and said in tension): dekho na Daya… (signaling towards Suraj, Freddie and all others with) ye Sub Mujhy yahan ly aayey… Bina Matlab…_**

 ** _Suraj (rash): Bina matlab… (scold) Dimagh Theek hy…_**

 ** _Daya (raise hand with): Plz Suraj…._**

 ** _Abhijeet (got matter in His hand with): acha acha… (ask) hua kya hy…?_**

 ** _Ashoke: hua kya Sir… (tells again) ye Log Mujhy Zabardasti Utha laye hain…._**

 ** _Daya (shocked): Whatttt…!_**

 ** _Abhijeet (Relax Daya first): Daya… (stopping Him with) aik minute (turn to Suraj) haan Suraj… Kaho…?_**

 ** _Suraj (ask Rudely): Aap Log (signaling towards Ashoke with) Is ko jaanty hain…?_**

 ** _Daya (nodded with): haan, Ashoke Mera Dost hy…_**

 ** _Suraj (snickering): ahan…_**

 _ **Somehow His Eyes and Throat Voice really Raise the Anger bar of Daya who trying to show any Strong Gesture, Gripped by Abhijeet Palm who asked again….**_

 ** _Abhijeet (to Freddie): Freddie, Jurm kya hy Is pr (Freddie shrug Shoulder got by Abhijeet that He only Followed the Orders so now ask Suraj Directly) Suraj, Charges kya hain Ashoke pr…?_**

 ** _Ashoke (again in Pleading tone to Correct about His Identity): plz Sir…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (to Ashoke): aik minute Ashoke… just a Minute (to Suraj) haan Suraj…?_**

 ** _Suraj: Sr. Insp Suraj (stressed) Sir…._**

 ** _The Blood Bubbled Up in almost the Bunch of Veins inside Abhijeet whole Skin sack…_**

 ** _Daya Body becomes Rigid while Rest Officers Biwild on that Unusual Rudeness showing that now it's not a Battle between Past and Present Officers, Senior Junior Colleagues but Different Departments Leading Professionals having Executive Seats in their Faculty…._**

 ** _Abhijeet (again resume back): so what's are the Charges…. (teasing) Suraj…_**

 ** _He takes a Pause where Suraj Waiting for addition which Never came up as Abhijeet Gasped after feeling a Tight Crack in His Arm from His Bear Pressure…_**

 ** _Suraj (ignored as He feels Small Smiley shades inside Juniors eyes so adds in Chewing tone): Extortion and Murder…_**

 ** _Ashoke (gasps with): kya…..!_**

 ** _Daya (uttered): what…..!_**

 ** _Abhijeet (complete Disbelieve): ohhh My Gawdddd…._**

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

* * *

 _Many Photo's/Data/Information even Verified Investigation Papers/Voice Samples etc Copies Spreads over Two Desks as Sr. Insp Suraj after getting the Breaking News of Ashoke who is Old Friend of Sr. Insp Daya gives Him a Chance to Blow the Blast…_

 _He had a Grudge towards All Officers especially Duo from many ways and trying to just Nailed them through any means and here He got a Strong Valid Motive without any Deliberate Effort makes Him such Happy where He does not bear any Problem to have Few Pegs at Bar even On-Duty…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

* * *

 _He already grasped at that Time that this Bond Over-Whelmed in further Years and giving Difficulties to All or say Him…_

 _Hearing about Duo Friendship, seeing their Understanding, their Mature Bonding Sucks Him without any Obvious Reason…_

 _It's giving Hard Time to Show Your Fake Impressed Impressions from Seniors to Sub-Ordinates about their Inspiration from these Two Young Champs…_

 _It Simply Sucks as always getting Examples of these few Young Champs at Every Point of their Professional Career…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

* * *

 _He is always Inspired with the Stories coming through Different People or Mediums that how's that Relation of a Junior with a Senior Established such Strong Strings although having many Leaps and Bounds…._

 _He knew Many Villains trying to Cut that Rope of Trust either in their Personal Existence or through On Duty Difficulties but Failed in their All Attempts…_

 _He knew there must be something Missing in those Attempts including His Own Previous One where Suddenly Pankaj Betrayed Him, DCP Chitroley and ACP DigVijay and turn towards CID Mumbai and DUO so this time He came with a Fool Proof Idea…_

 _He never Thinks that a Help also coming on His way when He Arrested Ashoke on an Order and now He Smiled Evilly got why Ashoke put as a Bait in that Fight…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_


	2. Chapter 2

**_ANHAAL…._** _Thank You so much Beta…._

* * *

 ** _TIA….._** _Thank You Baccha…._

* * *

 ** _PRIYA…._** _Thank You Beta…._

* * *

 ** _SHIKHA…._** _Baccha, Ill Explain Ashoke Character… basically Suraj wanted to Target any of Cops and its His Luck that Suraj comes on His Way although Little Wait for the Revealing Baccha…. Thank You so much that You like that Treat…_

* * *

 ** _GUEST…._** _Thank You so much…._

* * *

 ** _RAI…_** _ahan, Look whose here…. Thank You Beta…._

* * *

 ** _BETU BETA…._** _Ahan so BB… wah bhae, aik dum Cool kinda…. Whoa, its Nice that U watch that Epi and got Ashoke Role Baccha… Yes It's a Surprise for a PeaceFul 2018…. Thank You so much Baccha…_

* * *

 ** _DUOSUN…._** _Ahan, Yup, Dada is here without any Prior Info…. Ahan Nice Guess… Baccha I m Trying to Explain Ashoke Character… so No Worries… baaqi dekhty hain Kaun kya krta hy… Thank You so much Beta…_

* * *

 ** _PRIYANKA…._** _Yup, ye tou Dekhna hoga kay kesy ban gaya ye Sr. Insp… khair Glad that U Like the Chappy… aagy dekhy hain Beta… Thank You so much…_

* * *

 ** _AD FAN…._** _Yes, I m here … Hope U got Ashoke Character now after Watching the Epi…. Yaar, just this Chapter.. if still the Problem Remains… ill change the Alignment of Writing Format… OK… Yes, that Scene is from "The Case of Mystery Man" from 2001 era….. Thank You so much Beta…_

* * *

 ** _BFF…._** _Jee I m Here Beta…. Ill try to give a Small Intro of Ashoke Character… Glad that U Like Suraj Entry… Lets See Wats in Store… Thank You so much Beta…_

* * *

 ** _FANAC…_** _its Your Thank You Beta that U feel that Ill trying to Fulfill Your Plot Execution.. its really any Writer Luck and Fortune that Someone Calling for doing Work for them.. so Thank You so very much.. I hope You will Like the Execution in further Chappy too…_

* * *

 ** _KIRTI…._** _Yes, trying to make it a Present Ride in Past Characters… Thank You so much Baccha…_

* * *

 ** _MISTI…._** _Thank You so much for Your Waiting… Dekho ho gayii na Wish Poori Aap ki…_

* * *

 ** _BUNNI…._** _OML! Who this Two Long Ears, Fluffy Fur with a Ball Tail Twitching in Pallot Story…. Beta BOLD is Past Perfect as All going in Past except that Swimming Scene.. as U see its all a Flash Back of Abhijeet Sir.. OK… ahan, cause now a days Nobody coming with Freddie Sir Original Name and especially in Teasing manner without any Reason… Ill giving that Answer as per Ur Idea too… Yes, He was a Weak Character but always coming up as Strong with a Push (wink)…. Yeah Yeah, Ill give that Ashoke Character in Brief so BUNNI does not Strains Her Small Eyes to Watch the Epi… Hope Ill Fulfill My Job… Thank You so very much Baccha…_

* * *

 ** _JYOTI.A…_** _ummm, its Not like that One Beta, as it's a Mix of both Investigative and Non/Investigative kinda Story where Non/Investigative coming More… ok… Thank You so much…_

* * *

 _Thank You so very much to All Active and Silent Readers…._

* * *

 _Ashoke is the Character coming in CID Episode aired at 2003 named "The Case of Wedding Blues"… its not a very Big and Explained Character… Episode showed He was Daya Sir Friend and knew that Daya Sir was in CID… He wanted to take a Help from Him regarding His Friend whose Affair was going on and He was Blackmailed by the Girl.. Daya Sir told Ashoke that He or CID did not deal in such kinda Case unless Ashoke Friend or Ashoke on His Friend Behalf does not Reported or Launched an FIR about that cause it's a Domestic kinda Stuff… Ashoke takes Daya Sir to Meet His Friend on a bar where Ashoke Friends giving a Bachelor Treat to His Friend and in that a Murder Happened… so Daya Sir as well Ashoke was the Witness of that Murder which then further Handled by CID but Ashoke is Only for few these Scenes and Nothing Main Role also He was Innocent in that Episode too…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _You All easily got that Case from IF, CID Forum where now a days, few of Our Great Members Collected All Epis and Uploaded them in Google Drive so U all can easily Downloaded them…._

 _Its just My Bad Luck as Story Plot demands some thing happened with Daya Sir Friend… I already used few of Daya Sir Friend in My Previous Stories like Amar/Sonali etc, so got this Character as Ashoke…_

 _My Personal Character Dr. Ashoke is already Hit and makes His Own Fan Following but there is No Relation with This Ashoke and Dr. Ashoke Character…._

 _The Story Mostly is Not Investigative so the Investigative Parts are Not Explained or in Length…._

 _Hope this Explanation is doing Good with My Readers… Thank You so much Baacha Party…._

* * *

 _There is a Heating Argument roaming inside a Cubical between Three Seniors giving Tense Vibes to Rest Officers who are Feeling a Constant Smirky Smile over Sr. Insp Suraj Lips…_

 _Daya: magar Sir, (ask) aakhir Humara bhi tou koi Role hy na…_

 _ACP (straight): Wo Hum kr chuky hain Daya…_

 _Daya: pr Sir, (strong) wo BeQusoor hy…_

 _ACP (again stern tone): Daya…._

 _Abhijeet (trying to intervene): Sir, ye (telling) Suraj ki Saazish bhi tou ho skti hy…_

 _Daya (rashly): ho skti sy kya matlab hy Abhijeet, (stressed) ye Suraj hee ki Saazish hy…_

 _ACP: Daya, (ask) wo Ashoke ko Phansa kr kya Saazish kr skta hy… haan…?_

 _Abhijeet: magar (again supports Daya Point with) DCP Chirolay aur ACP DigVijay tou aisa kr skty hain na…_

 _ACP (again simply way): ACP DigVijay 3 Maheenun sy Chuttiyun pr hy aur DCP Sir is Case mein Shamil Nahi hain…_

 _Daya: pr Sir, (reminding Him with) Ashoke pr tou Pehly bhi koi Charges Nahi rahein hain na…_

 _ACP: pr (stern again) ab ho tou skty hain na…?_

 _Daya: matlab, (harshly) kisi bhi Haal mein Usy Mujrim Sabit krna hy… (teasingly) Right…_

 _He Left the Cabin in Complete Rash mood, wanted to Blow the Brain of the Sitting Officer but except Punch over His Desk which Startled Suraj who sat there with a Snarl as…_

 _Daya (snarling): Chorun ga Nahi Main…._

 _He Vanished from the Bureau Main Hall, He already ajar ACP Sir Cabin door so They Both saw that Scene and Suraj Face having Disgust Look too…_

 _ACP (back to Abhijeet): Abhijeet, Samjaho isy…_

 _Abhijeet: Sir, magar, (softly) I mean Investigation krny…_

 _ACP (rashly interrupts): Nahi hy Humein is ki Permission…_

 _Abhijeet (again): pr Sir…_

 _ACP (stopping Him with): Abhijeet… (after pause) Just Leave…._

 _Abhijeet turn on His Toes and Leave the Cabin Instantly although ACP Sir Feels Little Regret on His Reaction but He has No Option…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _Voice: Boss, (again trying) Tum Samjh Nahi rhy ho…_

 _Abhijeet: Daya, (simple) Main Achi tarah Samjh rha hun…_

 _Daya: kya Samjh rhy ho.. (loud tone) ye kay Ashoke Qatil hy… hain na…?_

 _Abhijeet (Relaxing Him and Himself Both with): Nahi, ye kay Hum Suraj pr Bharosa Nahi kr skty…_

 _Daya (sat beside Him with): yehi tou… (after a bit) Main ny Aaj Ashoke ki Family sy Baat krna Chaha, pr Wo (angry tone) CID Delhi Special Branch ki Nigrani mein hain…_

 _Abhijeet Sighing as it's already Understood while Daya adding More of His Efforts as…_

 _Daya (jerking head with): aur Ashoke sy Baat krna tou Na-Mumkin hy… itni Kari Security hy Us ki…_

 _Abhijeet (humf): hmmm…_

 _Daya stand up and moving to make an Instant Soup with Knorr Sachet pack, He Tear it out, Fills Mugs with already Bubbling Water which He had started for Boiling, Sprinkle Sachet Stuff, coming after Picking it towards Abhijeet, who grabbed His Mug and say with Cautious tone…_

 _Abhijeet: Daya, Aik Baat kahun… (Daya Look at Him, Abhijeet gulped Sip and adds) Thora Peechy raho…_

 _Daya (raising Brow with): matlab…?_

 _Abhijeet (again in Defensive tone as Reminding Daya Behavior at Bureau Today with): matlab ye kay, is tarah Buht Zyada Aagy aa kr Baat Na karo…_

 _Daya (placed His Mug over Central Table with Bitter tone): ahan, tou Betha rahun.. Kair ban jaon… hain na…_

 _Abhijeet (rash): Baku Mut… Samjhy…_

 _Daya: kya Baku Mut… ACP Sir kuch kr Nahi sky, Tum (complete Taunt) kuch karo gy Nahi tou Main bhi (tease) Hath pr Hath rakh kr Beth jaon… yehi na…_

 _Abhijeet (rinse His Mug after Walking towards Kitchen sink, back again to His Room, look at Him with): achi Baat tou Sahab ko Samjh aatii Nahi hy na…_

 _He moved in His Room after that Comment Angry Daya but somehow His Anger Worrying Abhijeet, who murmured Slowly…_

 _Abhijeet (murmuring although doing His Nighty rituals with): Suraj kahein is Dhamki ko Ana_ _ **(Ego)**_ _ka Masla Na bana ly… wesy bhi (opening Blanket with) Special Branch sy kabhi bhi Humary Relations Achy Nahi rhy aur ab tou wahan ACP AjatShatru bhi Nahi hain… (lay down and takes sigh with) Bhagwaan bas, kuch Bura Na ho…_

 _He knew Daya is Angry but obviously He or Anyone does not have Any Proof even No One Completely knew about Ashoke including Daya too…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _ACP Sir also Surprised even Little Worried after Meeting with Suraj at Bureau and after getting the News of His Promotion although Transferring with Full Support of ACP DigVijay either added His Presence at CID Bureau Mumbai…_

 _He tried to take few tits and bits about Suraj Arrival here about any Specific Mission coming as Empty hands…_

 _Special Branch does not have Good Bond with CID Mumbai Branch, especially after ACP AjatShatru Retirement…_

 _He already Respected ACP Pradyuman as His Mentor and giving His Advise and Suggestions More Importance than Himself…_

 _He really Admired Daya and Abhijeet, the Professional cum Loving Bond Present in Bureau always gives Him Pleasure…_

 _It's obvious to find Jealousy in-between Different Departments of Same Organization and taking out Information is Difficult for anyone either if ACP Sir Personally trying too…_

 _He also knew Ashoke and His Limitations and Personally feels that Ashoke does not Do anything like that as He is Quite Tense and Low kinda Person who Dragged Out from such things in His Normal Day Routine too…_

 _But ACP Sir does not catch any Valid Proof about Him also Suraj and Company does not Permits any CID Officer to Help them in their Further Proceedings except Arresting Ashoke…_

 _He could not Stop Daya but He wanted to atleast Drags Him Out from Openly showing His Support towards Ashoke in presence of Suraj and His People But…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _Sometimes Daya wanted to give a Tight Slap to Himself, Yes, it's His Bad Habit that because of His Busy Schedule and His Default Laziness, He Loose Most of His Past Contacts…_

 _After that Case, Ashoke Flew Away and Daya Forgot Everything about that Issue and anything regarding that…_

 _He knew Ashoke is a Man Running from such Situations and People around, remembering few things about Him, grumble…_

 _Daya (grumbling): hunh, kesi Jaan niklti thi Ashoke ki, jub Main Us ko kisi Case kay baary mein Batata tha… (analyzing as) wesy hee Darpok sa Banda hy… ye Sub Us kay Bas ka Nahi, magr yahan tou (disappointed tone) aik Suraj hee kya, Sub hee Us ko Qatil (sudden angry over Abhijeet with) aur Boss ko dekho, Barh Barh kay Mut Bolo (teasingly) haan bhae, Baray Miyaan ki tarah Chup kr jao, Bhooly ban jao.. hunh (again) Bolun ga tou Main zarur… (determingly) kisi ko tou Us kay Haq ky liye Aawaz Uthani hogi na… magar yahan tou…_

 _He Closed His Eyes with Sad Sighing although making many Plans for raising His Voice for His Friend…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _A Wicked Smile appearing over Lips after Hearing the whole day Report with Great Satisfaction seeing Upward…._

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _ACP Sir Personally Shocked as Ashoke Case moving such Fast which is not happened much in their Regular Cases and now Suraj and His Team working Madly to put the Case on Trail…_

 _He Entered inside the Main Hall Hearing Loud Voice of Daya, Tensed Him as…_

 _Daya: Mujhy malum hy, (punch over desk with) Tum ye Sub Apni aur Us DigVijay ki Dushmani mein kr rhy ho…_

 _Abhijeet (tense): Dayaaa…_

 _Daya (turn to Him with): kya Daya Abhijeet… kya Tum Nahi Samjh rhy … hain… (signaling towards Suraj) jitna Anjaan banta hy na ye Utna hy Nahi…_

 _Abhijeet trying to grab Arm of Daya as He does not want to Create any Fuss while Daya trying to take out His Arm by Force, again Snarled…_

 _Daya (threatening tone): Suraj, Yaad rakkho… agar Tum nay…_

 _Suraj (interrupts): kya kya, Sr. Insp Daya Mujrimum ko bhi Support krny lagy hain (sweetly) suna tha Pehly tou Kafi Emaandaar thy…_

 _Daya (lunged and really Abhijeet and Freddie Stopped Him by Force, said): Main CID ki Naukri krta hun… kisi (angry tone) DigVijay ki Jee Huzuri…_

 _Voice (straight): Daya…._

 _It's really an Intense Moment as ACP Sir just about to Enter, look at Daya who Looked really Red in Anger while Sweat Drops appearing over Abhijeet Forehead who Clutched His Buddy Arm Defensively while Rest in Complete Tension…_

 _ACP (ordering tone): Abhijeet, Daya ko ly jao…_

 _He feels Daya does not Like the Order but Duo Quietly Obeyed while ACP Sir giving a Look to Officers understand them to Resume back their Work while Back to His Cabin, Ignoring Suraj, Stopped and Heard…_

 _Suraj: Sir, (ask in complete teasing tone) kya CID Mumbai mein isi tarah Officers kay Sath Pesh aaya jata hy…?_

 _ACP (controlling Himself, turn and adds): Suraj, Daya thora Jazbati hy aur wesy bhi abhi Ashoke pr koi Ilzaam Sabit nahi hua hy…_

 _Suraj: jee, Aap Logun ki Mehrbani sy… (ACP raising eyebrow, Suraj added) zahir hay Aap kay Officers tou Poori Jaan lara dein gy, kay Case_

 _Freddie (interrupts): ki Achi tarah Jaanch ki jaye, Sacchai ko Saamny laaya jaye aur Asal Mujrim ko Saza dilai jaye… (to Suraj) Right Sir…_

 _Suraj Gulping Air but obviously There is No Error in whole Sentence so He Nodded and Left while All giving Smiling Appreciation to Freddie while ACP Sir Leaving the Hall with Sigh…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _Abhijeet (loud tone as now its Difficult to Control Scenario): Kitni baar kahun Daya… Gussy pr Control rakkho… (smack over His Head with) Samajh Nahi aata Tumhein…_

 _Daya (stobburn): Nahi aata…._

 _Abhijeet (rash): Daya…_

 _Daya (suddenly): Abhijeet (straight) Main Samjhta hun Ashoke Tumhara Dost Nahi aur na hee Wo Dr. Ashoke ka ya Tumharay kisi aur Dost ka Muqabla kr skta hy, pr Wo Mera Dost hy… aur (stern) Main Usy kisi bhi Qeemat pr Bacha kr rahun ga…_

 _Abhijeet (ignoring all Bhashan with): aur agar Wo Mujrim hua tou…?_

 _Daya: aur agar Nahi hua tou (teasingly) khair Jany do…_

 _He Left the Jeep where Abhijeet sat Him with Force… Abhijeet really Pressing Teeth on Daya Taunts but Relax Himself with…_

 _Abhijeet (angry way): najany kya Samjhta hy Saala… Lamby honay ka matlab Nahi hay kay Chamat Nahi laga skta Main… Achi Baat samjhao bhi tou Dimagh Band kr lein gy Sahab… (to Himself) Abhijeet Babu, Himmat rakkho… (convincing Himself with) Tumharay Choty ny is baar Tumhary Sabar ko Aazmany ka Faisla kr liya hy aur shayed (gritting Teeth either taking out Jeep frm Bureau Parking with) Khud Pitny ka bhi…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _Obviously There must be a Scolding session Prepared for Daya as Suraj is Not a Silent Employee…_

 _ACP (scolding with): had hoti hay Daya… (loudly) Professionalism bhi dikhaya jata hy…_

 _Daya: pr Sir… (telling Him with determind tone) wo Jaan kr aisa kr rha hy…_

 _ACP: aur (ask) Tum isy kesy Sabit karo gy…? (harsh way) yun Cheekh Cheekh kr… Officers ko Baatein Suna kr…_

 _Daya: Sir, Main ny Sirf (stressed) DijVijay…_

 _ACP (shout): Dayaaa…_

 _Daya (rash): Aap kuch bhi Bolein, Na Main Usy koi Officer Manta hun aur Na Us ki koi Izzat hy Meri Nazar mein…_

 _ACP look at Abhijeet who already standing behind Daya and Witness of that Lecturing, heard More…_

 _ACP: khair, (tiring tone) Mery liye aur Mushkilein Mut Khari karo Daya… (softer way) Special Branch ko Handle krny do ye Case… Samjhy…_

 _Daya: matlab (taunting) Ashoke ko Phansny dun…?_

 _ACP (in angry tone): tou koi Sabut hy Tumharay Pass… haan… hy…?_

 _Daya: Main Dhoond tou skta hun na… magar…. (teasingly) yahan tou Mujhy kuch krny hee Nahi diya ja rha… Hath Pair bandh kr Side mein Daal diya gaya hy…_

 _ACP (stern): Daya… Behtar hy is Mamly sy Peechy raho aur haan (strict) aainda Main kisi Officer aur Khas kr kisi aisy Officer jis ka CID Mumbai sy Taluq Nahi hy, Us kay baary mein Tumhari koi Rai Na sunun… Understand…_

 _Daya Mumbling or Grumbling under-breath some Words while ACP again Glanced at Abhijeet and asked in Louder tone…_

 _ACP (louder): Understand…_

 _The Man just gives Him a Look, Nod and Left the Cabin only giving a Disappointed Sigh to His Both Seniors…_


	3. Chapter 3

_A Big Big Thank You My All Baccha's..._

* * *

 _ **BILLY:** Baccha how does I send that Part of Story if I doesnt get Your Email ID... I already asked that in this Story First Chapter... just gives Me your Email Id or make Your Account here, so Ill Send that Part of Story..._

* * *

 _ **AD-FAN:** Baccha I m trying to Changed Alignment, Hope now the Problem Your Facing Solved..._

* * *

 _ **BUNNI:** ummm, its just Frustration cause Nobody coming in front to Support Him... Yes, He already Assumed that Suraj is a Betrayer but Abhijeet Sir and ACP Sir still does not Assuming the Recent Case in Light of Suraj Past which He had done with CID, thatswhy Daya Sir More Agitated and Behaved Badly..._

* * *

 _Thank You so much **BB, PRIYA, GUEST, SHIKHA, PRIYANKA, DUOAYESHA, GUEST, DUOFOREVER, DUOSUN, JYOTI, GUEST, MISTI** and All..._

* * *

 _Thank You All Active and Silent Readers..._

* * *

 _this Small Parrot comes under Chilly Weather so Fighting with Cold n Cough..._

 _Apology for Late Update of Story too..._

 _Thanks again..._

* * *

 _ **A/N:** the **BOLD/ITALIC** are Past..._

 _the **BOLD/NON-ITALIC** are Past Perfect..._

* * *

 _Voice (frustrated tone): Damn Damn Damn…. Kuch Nahi Mil rha… (angry over Himself as His All Attempts Failed to declare that Ashoke is Innocent with) itni Koshish kr rha hun magar…. aur (rashly even disappointed way too) Abhi ko tou dekho, kesy Sir ki Haan mein Haan mila rha hy… hunh… (counting His Efforts with) Na Ashoke ky Phone Calls ka Record hy na koi SMS/Mssages… Ashoke ka Ghar bhi Pehry pr hy… GPS sy bhi kuch Malum Nahi hua… aur Ashoke sy Milna tou Imposible…. (irritate) Kya karun…._

 _Voice 2 (suddenly arose): Sahab filhaal kuch Waqt ky liye is Case pr Kaam krna Chor dein…_

 _Daya: haan, (annoying way) Tum tou yehi Chaho gy…_

 _Abhijeet (serious tone): Sir ko Do baar HQ Bulaya ja chukka hy… (Daya feeling Ashamed hearing More) Theek Thaak tour pr Sir ko Sunaya bhi gaya hy… agr (realizing the troubling facing by their Head with) Tumhein koi Ihsaas ho tou…_

 _Daya (rash): Tumhein lagta hy Mujhy koi Ihsaas Nahi hy…_

 _Abhijeet (calming way): hy Daya… pr itna Gussa Theek Nahi… (reminding Him) Mujhy Mana krty hain Sahab.. hr waqt Angry Young Man ka Tana dety hain… Samjhaty hain… aur ab (disappointed tone) Khud…_

 _Daya: kyunky (again stressing way) Tum Log Samjh jo Nahi rhy ho… bata rha hun kay Ashoke aisa Aadmi hy hee Nahi.. (again starting to understand His Buddy about the Nature of His Old Friend as) itna Darpok hy… aur Tum tou Khud Jaanty ho.. batao (ask) aisa Aadmi ye Murder Warder kr skta hy kya…?_

 _Abhijeet (with sighing): Mila tha Main, mehz (stressed) kuch Mintun ki Mulaqat thi Wo Daya aur Wo bhi 14 Saal Pehly… yahan (again realizing the fact with) 5 minute mein pata Nahi kya kuch ho jata hy.. 14 Saal tou Buht Lamba Period hy.. kaun jany aur (now in rash way to point out His Bunny Mistake with) Tum kya ye Gurantee ly skty ho.. Raabta tak tou rha Nahi tha Tumhara… aur us waqt bhi Us kay (annoyingly) ird Gird Bewakoof Log hee thy… (counting names as) Shalaka aur Kartik… Right…_

 _Daya Embarrass after Remembering the whole Case Handled by them although He Personally Admit that Kartik is One of Idiot Friend of Ashoke…_

 _Daya (again): magar Boss…_

 _Abhijeet: Daya, (Relaxing tone to Lighter the Situation with) Baat Ashoke ki Nahi Us kay BeGunah ya Gunahgaar hony ki hy aur abhi is waqt tou Wohi Gunahgaar Nazar aa rha hy.. Saary Sabut Us kay Khilaaf hain…_

 _Daya (rash): Suboot banayey bhi ja skty hain.. Samjhy…_

 _Abhijeet: aur (eyeing although asking) kyun koi aisa kry ga…?_

 _Daya (exasperated way): pata Nahi… pr… (define His Tied Up Scenario by chewing tone) koi Investigation bhi tou krny dy… Munh pr Taaly lagy diye hain Sir nay.. (tainting) kisi ko kuch Mut bolo.. Chup rhao… Pareshan Mut karo.. Investigation Mut karo…_

 _Abhijeet (loud): ki tou hay Sahab nay Investigation… (Daya uttered Hunh, Abhijeet added) Mila kuch.…?_

 _Daya: Tumhein kesy Pata chala (seeing Abhijeet giving Him a Knowing Look so adds) Sub tou Sealed hy.. (telling Abhijeet) Cell Records, Messages tou Niklwayey pr kuch Nahi hua aur Ghar pr tou Kari Nigrani hy…_

 _Abhijeet: tou (ask in confusion) Sahab ko Pata kesy chala kay GPS bhi Zero hy, jub kay (telling about his piece of approach as) Meri Information hy kay Ashoke ki Gari bhi Ghar kay Porch mein Parked hy…_

 _Daya (annoyingly): Drone chalaya tha… (Abhijeet nodded on His Bro Annoying as He knew Daya Irritated that Abhijeet knew Him Extra Well, Daya again) khair, Sach tou Main Jaan kr rahun ga… (determined tone) Dekhna Tum…_

 _Abhijeet: koi Musibat Mut khari kr lena (whispering tone) Apny liye…_

 _Obviously Bad Days are not Coming with Announcement and Same happened with Daya too…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

* * *

 ** _Main Majboor hun Abhijeet…_**

 _Yes, the Sentence only Hammering over His Head with His All Meanings as except taking Sighing, He does not have anything in His Hand, Now…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

* * *

 ** _A Complete Darkness really in Favor of His Luck either He Smiled on His Sling-Shot, still in His Desk Drawer which He Personally used to Blow few LED Lights of Bureau Main Hall at the End of day when Watchman Locking the Door…_**

 ** _He Smiled Remembering that Small Conversation with Watchman wo was in Tension regarding that as…_**

 **Daya: arry koi Nahi (casually way) Khadim Hussain, Kal aaty Sath Electrician ko Bulwa lena…**

 **Khadim Hussain: haan Sir, (tense tone) Mohan bhi Aaj Jaldi chala gaya, Sardi bhi tou kitni hy na…**

 **Daya (moving with Him downstairs with): aur Sub sy Ihem, Bureau Hall ki Lights hain wo bhi 2/3… Roshni tou hy na warna agar Raat mein koi aayey tou UPS chalwa dena (whispering) Chupky sy…**

 **Khadim Hussain Laughs and says GoodBye to His One of Deary Officer who Occupied His Vehicle and Moving Outside…**

 ** _0000000000000000000000000000_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _0000000000000000000000000000_**

* * *

 ** _The Click Sound really Relaxing the Man, initially taking few Snaps of Things Scattered over Desk or inside Drawers and now started taking out Things Quietly placing over Floor…_**

 ** _The Ruffling of Pages, the Scrolling and Listing of things, Searching and Checking is going on whereas He suddenly Blinded with Bright Lights caught Him Red Handed where He is surrounded by ACP Sir, Abhijeet, Sr. Insp Suraj and DCP Chitroley Himself…_**

 ** _0000000000000000000000000000_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _0000000000000000000000000000_**

* * *

 ** _The Decision was Instant and taken on Immediate bases only giving a Helpless Sighing to All…_**

 ** _0000000000000000000000000000_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _0000000000000000000000000000_**

* * *

 _The Man Stuffing Cloths, Toiletries, Personal Belongings inside a Bag with Continuous Angry Grumbling…_

 _Daya (convincing tone): yehi karna tha.. itna Plan banany ki kya Zarurat thi… (grumbling angrily) Seedhy Seedhy Bol dety… itni Zehmat bhi kyun ki aur pehly sy (rash) Letter bhi Tayyar tha.. wah bhae…_

 _Abhijeet (telling Him what He did Personally to Trap Himself with): Plan Hum nay banaya tha ya Sahab ny… (teasingly) kitni baar Samjhaya Pyar sy, Gussy sy magar Nahi.. Dimagh tou chalta hee Nahi hy na.. (asking angry way) kis nay kaha tha aisay Chorun ki tarah Suraj kay Desk Drawer ki Talashi leny ki.. Ain…_

 _Daya (strong): Wo Mera Desk hy… aayii Samjh.. (harsh way) Do din kay liye kya dy diya Wo bhi (Stressed) Sir kay Order pr…_

 _Abhijeet (corrected): wo Tumhara Desk tha, filhaal (realizing Him) Wo Suraj ka hy… (after a bit) malum bhi hy kay kitni Kari Nazar thi…_

 _Daya (mumbling): hunh.. Kari Nazar.. Mujhy kya Malum tha (taunting with Hurt tone) Gairun kay Sath Apny bhi is Mamly mein Shamil hain…_

 _Abhijeet (now complete rash on that Baseless Blame): Baku Mut Daya… Apni Ghalatiyun ko Confront krna Seekho… (annoyingly) kaun kub tak Sahab ki Ghalityun ko Favor dy ga…_

 _Daya (chewingly): Tum sy aisi Umeed bhi Nahi hy…_

 _Abhijeet (harsh): honi bhi Nahi Chahyey…_

 _Daya: haan haan… (loudly) kyun hogi… Un Logun ko hogi na.. wo (pinching) Tumharay Apnay Dr. Ashoke… Mohit…_

 _Abhijeet: haan haan… hain Wo Mery Apnay.. (irritate) kum az kum Pareshani tou Nahi Create krty na…_

 _Daya: haan haan (turn towards Him leaving All packing with) Nahi krty Pareshani Create… kyunky Wo Mujh jesy (self-pity tone) Anath Nahi, jin pr Tum nay Taras khaya, (tone turn extra blunt now) Apny Ghar mein rakkha, Sahara diya… hain na…_

 _Abhijeet (rash): Daya, Baat ko Ghalat Rang Nahi do…_

 _Daya (complete angry): Ghalat Nahi, Saheh Rang hee dy raha hun… ab Tumhary (again pinching way) Mr. Ashoke aur Mr. Mohit jesa Intelligent tou hun Nahi… (again pitying tone) Khairaat kay Paisun pr jitna Parh saka, Parh liya… aur kya…_

 _Abhijeet: bas (dropping matter with) Bekaar kay Guilt rakkho Apny Dil mein…_

 _Daya (shout): bekaar kay Guilt Nahi hain ye, Meri Zindagi hy… pr Tuhmhein kya Malum… (teasingly) jinhein Pait bhar Khana aur Sukun ki Neend mili ho, wo bhala kya Samjhein gy…_

 _Abhijeet: haan (confront loudly too) Nahi Samajh skty Wo ye Sub, Nahi Guzry hain Wo in Sub sy.. magar Unhun nay (realize) Mushkilein bhi Nahi khari ki hain…_

 _Daya: haan (back to His work with Hurt tone) bas Dil Dukhayein hain, Apni (whispering) Maa ky bhi…_

 _The Words Undelibrately escaped from His Mouth but gives its Impact over High Magnitude where the Phone Slipped from Abhijeet Hand who He was Picking just to Call Someone…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

* * *

 _Daya knew He can't take back those Words which Hurts His Brother Heart Badly…_

 _He wanted to Apologize, say Sorry, do Something to Erase that but Abhijeet Totally gives Him No Time about that and from that Moment Completely Vanish in Thin Air…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

* * *

 _The Voice as **ACHA** in Dull tone Alarmed the Listener who got that Something Bad happened inbetween these Attracted Poles, Again…_

 _He Jerked His Head after getting the Destination of a Missing Pole and started Working on His Previous Work…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

* * *

 ** _Voice (asking tone): Tum Khud batao Abhijeet, aakhir Daya ko itni Bewakoofi krny ki Zarurat kya thi… aur (helplessly) itna kuch krnay kay baad bhi Wo (confusingly) Pakra kesy gaya…?_**

 ** _Abhijeet really Smiled on His Father Astonishment about Knowing the Skills of His Younger Son, said with Sigh…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: Sir, (giving Him background with Details as) Humara Khayal tha kay Special Branch walun ki Nazar sirf Bureau tak hee mehdud hain.. magar Wo tou… (with sigh) khair Suraj kay Aadmi Hum pr Nazar rakkhy huay thy… Daya nay Gari Bureau sy Kafi Dur Ek Mall kay Basement mein Park ki thi.. (adding before ACP Sir asked something) Mall ka Guard Usy Janta hy… phir wahan sy Bhag kr Bureau kay Peechy Cafeteria kay Fire Exit waly Raasty sy wo Bureau Hall pohancha tha…_**

 ** _ACP: aur yahan ki Footage tou Us nay Pehly hee Band kr di hogi (Abhijeet Smiled Sheepisly, ACP Sir added) khair, kya kahun… jesy hee Suraj nay Mujhy Call kiya, Main tou Pareshan hee ho gaya… (sadly) DCP ko wo Pehly hee Bula chukka tha…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (with little hesitation): Sir, kya ye Suspension Wapis…_**

 ** _ACP (cuts with): Main Majboor hun Abhijeet.. (with complete disappointment) Daya ki is Jazbati Harkat nay Mery Hath Baandh diye hain.. wesy hee (realizing Him) Tumhein Malum hy Daya ka Buht hee Bura Impression para hy SB pr, Khas kr is Case ko ly kr…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (cutting with): magar Sir…_**

 ** _ACP (straightly): filhaal tou ye Suspension Usy Jhelni hee hogi aur Tumhein kya hua hy, (ask suddenly) Jawab kyun Nahi dy rhy ho Us kay Phone/Messages ka…?_**

 ** _Abhjeet knew that Daya trying His Best to Search Abhijeet after Calling to Every Person He expected Abhijeet with them…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (look at ACP Sir and in Calm tone): bas Sir, kuch Bhais ho gayii thi Meri Daya sy…_**

 ** _ACP: aur (ask) hy kahan Wo…?_**

 ** _Abhijeet (tease): Ja rahy thy Sahab…_**

 ** _ACP (shockingly): kahan…?_**

 ** _Abhijeet (mockingly): kahein Durr, Jungalun mein… Keh rha tha kay (with disappointed way on His Brother Childish thoughts) Sub Log Us ka Mazaq Uraein gy aur Hum Sub kay Support Na krnay ki wajah sy aisa hua hy Us kay Sath…_**

 ** _ACP (jerking head with): Baccha Ban gaya hy bilkul… pr (again) jaye ga Kahan..?_**

 ** _Abhijeet (simply): Sir, Malum ho hee jaye ga…_**

 ** _ACP (raising eyebrow on that Simple tone): Tum Roku gy Nahi Usy…?_**

 ** _Abhijeet: Nahi Sir, (telling his perspective to His Boss with) Us ka Manzar sy Ghayeb hona hee Acha hy… (with Tense tone) Mujhy Suraj ki Niyyet kuch Theek Nahi lug rhi…_**

 ** _AC (got the point): hmmmm… chalo khair, (advising Him) Ghar ja kr Aaram karo.. jo hona tha Wo tou ho hee chukka…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (quietly): Jee Sir…_**

 ** _Both moved in their Direction as right now the News Only broke in between Few Officers…._**

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

* * *

 _Abhijeet Left Bureau Hall with ACP Sir and now just Spending His Time at Beach…_

 _He Switchs On His Cell, Spotted many Missed Calls as well SMS's and WatsApp Messages…_

 _He Fliped the Chat and Read the Last Sms having_ _ **Sorry Yaar, Munh sy Nikl gaya tha.. Tum Jaanty ho Meri Intention aisi Nahi thi, kya Boss Phone tou Uthao**_ _…_

 _Abhijeet opened His KeyPad and started giving Reply to His Annoying Pal as,_ _ **Nahi krni hy Mujhy koi Baat, Okay**_ _…_

 _He got an Instant Reply sounding Daya sitting with His Cell read_ _ **Plz Boss**_ _…_

 _Abhijeet didn't give any Answer of that Pleading Please although got few Phone Calls too which He Constantly Cutting, so got another Message,_ _ **Ja rha hun Main**_ _…_

 _He got a Reply as_ _ **Hv a Safe Ride**_ _really Boils Daya's Blood so Only exchanging an Angry_ _ **Bye**_ _from Both Sides…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

* * *

 _Daya rushed outside after Throwing His Cell with His Travelling Bag, Initially before that Argument Fight, He had an Idea to Move to any Hotel or Resort for Few days just to Cool Down Himself as He already Angry to All including Abhijeet and He feels that this Suspension coming up in His Path just because Abhijeet not giving any Help or Support to Him by any-means either He does not Admit to Himself that His Buddy also wanted to Wipe Him from Main Stream for few days cause Abhijeet did not Tell Once before the Angry Session about Stopping Him…_

 _But now His Anger Closed His Brain Box, He Left the Society in Cab without taking His Cell and Quillas Keys even without Locking Residence Door just Reminding Society Guards to Keep an Eye there…_


	4. Chapter 4

_First of All, a Happy, Healthy, Prosperious and Blessed 2018 to All of You…._

 _Second, Thank You so much Baccha Party that now this Parrot feeling much Better…._

 _Coming back to Your Replies…_

* * *

 ** _TIA…_** _Thank You so much Beta…._

* * *

 ** _SHIKHA…._** _Heheeh, His Plan is also Childish Bacccha… yup Hope His Boss Maniing Early… Thank You so much Baccha…_

* * *

 ** _PRIYA…._** _Thank You so much Baccha…_

* * *

 ** _BILLY…_** _Baccha still Aap ka Email ID Nahi aaya Mery Pass… FF pr Email ID likh kr batana Buht Mushkil hy… just Tell Me ur Email Site like Gmail/Hotmail/Yahoo and write Ur Email ID (like mine is gadhadada (yahoo))… bas aisy hee likh kr do… then Ill Send You the Part… Thanks Baccha for Liking the Chappy…_

* * *

 ** _DUOAYESHA…_** _. Aww… so U Loved Everything… ab Dada kya likhy bhae… ummm, Yes there must be Something gonna happens… r U ready for that…?... Thank You so much Beta…_

* * *

 ** _PRIYANKA…_** _lo bhae, yahan Priyanka Baccha ny Socha… wahan Wish poori… OML… does this Parrot turn to Santa Parrot… heheheh… Lets See whats coming up… Thank You so much Baccha…_

* * *

 ** _ABHI-YA-FAN…._** _Aweee… Kya Nhai Samajh aaya Baccha… Aap Mujhy Batao… Ill Explain…. Chalo jo bhi Pasand aaya… Buht Shukriya Beta…_

* * *

 ** _AD FAN…._** _Ohhhh… Chalo Tonight Ill Align the Feed-Back part too.. OK… ohhh itna Gussa Daya Sir pr… ye kya Baat hui… khair, Yes its Human Nature that People in Irritation and Anger, Mostly Self Pitying over themselves… He is doing the Same thing… Thank You so much Baccha…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _ohhh, I m so Sorry Baccha… I already told ky Dada ko Cold ho gaya than a tou Zyada FB kay Reply Nhai diye thy… but Yes, a Big Big Apology… BTW Beta Aap nay Mujhy Bataya Nhai is CID MAHA Episode ka Title kya hy aur ye Kub Aired hua tha.. phir Sochty hain cause already I m Working on a Request… but U Tell, Ill Try to Fulfill Your Request Beta… OK… so Sorry again… Thank You so much Baccha…_

* * *

 ** _KIRTI…_** _Yes, Daya Sir is turning Bad… is liye na… khair Hope U will Like Further Chappy too… Thank You so much Baccha…_

* * *

 ** _BUNNI…_** _aao aao BUNNI… Muqably pr hy ye Rabbit… ye Achi Baat Nhai hy… haye ye BUNNI aur itni Meharbaan.. khaein Gajar mein Zehr tou Nahi… hayeeeeeee… kya ho ga is Kunwary Parrot ka aur abhi tou KAT ki Film aayii hy.. abhi tou Hum Dono nay Us ki Kamai bhi Nahi gini… haye haye… ye Zalim BUNNI…_

 _Regarding Your Comments, Mostly will Clear with Story Progression either through Character Flashback or anything especially about Daya Sir Argument regarding Ashoke Innocense… His Ghar Chor jana and all… BTW, I think I already told why Daya Sir Left the House… Haww BUNNI… Chashma kahan hy Tumhara… Ain…?_

 _Aboit that Abrupt Dialogue, Mostly in CID U watch all these, Ill Inspire from there (tongue out)… Honestly that's the Twist of Story as per Owner Plot…._

 _Already I m trying to Not Much giving Detail on Investigative Point as U know agr Main Investigatie Point pr aa gaya tou Plot Owner ka Plot kahein aur chala jaye ga aur Story kahein aur…_

 _So that's My Main Point… but BUNNI coming Up with My Errors as I am doing a little Hurried Work so shayed kuch Choot gaya ho… OK…_

 _BTW, Read that Story of Mine in KRITTIKA Contest Thread… it's a Standing Alone (pre-equal)… abhi tak achy comments milein hain Us pr.. so Hope U Like it too…Thank You so much BUNNI Beta… This Parrot waiting for a Truck of Gajar, Tons of Dhanya Patta… and a Big Fur Coat with Phudny wali Topi too…._

* * *

 ** _SHEETALA…_** _Thank You so much Baccha…_

* * *

 ** _BFF…_** _hawww, matlab is sy Pehly Story Solid Track pr Nahi thi… Honestly Previous Chapters making ground for the Fight Beta… ohhh so U Like Jungli Bears… Cool… Thank You so much Baccha…_

* * *

 ** _FANAC…_** _Thank You Beta that U like it and Reading Happily… it means I m Little bit Successful to Fulfill the Plot Execution on Satisfactory bases… Right… Thank You so much Beta…_

* * *

 ** _DUOSUN…_** _Thanks Baccha that U Feel My Words…. Yeah, I tried to Show that Sometimes Nature cant Changed by Time/Age/Profession though it Minimize or Minimize as per Situation but not Changed… Thank You so much Baccha…_

* * *

 ** _DUOFOREVER…._** _Yes, ye Larai tou Buht Zyada Barh gayii bhae… ab dekhty hain kya hota hy…. Kaun kis Role mein aata hy… Right… Thank You so much Beta…_

* * *

 ** _JYOTI…_** _Yes, there I showed that how a Person if having No Valid Points to Argue takes the matter over Wrong Track… Unnecessarily Reminding His/Her Difficulties in Past… Pinching Others Unneeded… its Human Nature Baccha… khair its Story Plot Demand too… Hope U Like further Chappys too… Thank You so much Baccha…_

* * *

 ** _BETU BETA…_** _hawwwww… ye Kaun hy… is Mehfil mein… Naam tou Suna Nahi kabhi… kahein ye koi Traiter Khargosh tou Nahi… Bach kay GD…. Hmmm, haan BB, dekho na kisi ko tou Sahi rehna hee hy aur Daya Sir tou hain hee Bad Man… Right… Hope U Like Other Chapters too… Thank You so much Beta…_

* * *

 ** _COOLAK…_** _Thank You so much Baccha for Your Appreciation…._

* * *

 _Thank You so much for All Active and Silent Readers…._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _The Teary Eyes, the Wet tone and Exhausted Body told His Hosts about something Bad happened with Him or with other Body dwelling the Half part of Same Soul…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

* * *

 _Voice: bas Aap (grabbing the Palms with) Promise karein.. kisi ko bhi Nahi batayein gy… (sqeezing Palms with) Promise karein…._

 _Man: acha baba, (pat over Daya Palms with) Promise, pr (ask) pehly Mujhy batao tou hua kya hay… (softly) Jeet sy Larai hui hy…? Kuch Kaha hy kya Us nay…?_

 _Daya (wiping His eyes with): unnn… Nahi (sorrow tone) Kaha tou Mian ny hee tha.. pr (suddenly trying to get favor with) Mamu Aap samjhty hain na, Gussy mein aisa ho jata hy .. hain na (Mr. Ajay nodded absentmindedly, heard more) aur Mera kisi nay Sath bhi tou Nahi diya… (stressed) Sorry bhi ki thi Main nay.. pr Nahi… aur sub (rash tone) Abhi ka Fault hy… Us nay Mera Sath bhi Nahi diya, halanky Wo jaanta hy Main Saheh hun.. pr Nahi… (angrily) Meri Side lena tou Paap hy na Kharos Boss kay liye… Batayein Mamu, (asking again) koi krta hy kya aisa.. hunh.. (Mamu and Rishi exchanged glances even trying to Hide their Smiles as still except that Duo had a Fight, they does not get any Head and Tail of Issue, heard more) (Daya to Rishi) aur Tum bhi koi Jasoosi Nahi kr dena… (strict tone) Samjhy (Rishi nodded Sweetly)(Daya again) haan kesy Likha tha (imitate Abhijeet tone) Hv A Safe Ride… jesy Main tou Pedal Jaonga na… Hunh…_

 _Rishi wanted to Ask that hows this Possible that anyone got the Tone of Voice although Message is not coming in Verbal form rather in Written Format but Silently Enjoying that Session which really Prolonged with Same Stuff till many minutes…._

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

* * *

 _Daya Slept inside the Room which already Fixed for Abhijeet in His Grandpa House…_

 _Honestly Rishi did not Think in His Dreams about the Specific Visitor when Opened the Door at Morning…_

 _He and Mr. Ajay Personally Tensed and Worried on Daya Instant Visit without Prior Information and looking Hurt and in Pain…_

 _Rishi trying to Call Abhijeet Instantly but due to Network, Call could not Connect and now Daya took Promise from Both about No Contact to Abhijeet especially giving News about His Presence here…_

 _Rishi: pr Baba, (after settling Daya at Abhijeet room with) Bhaiyya Pareshan ho rhy hongy na…?_

 _Baba (rubbing His forehead with): kya kahun, kuch Samjh Nahi aa rha…_

 _Rishi: Main (low tone) Chupky sy Message kr deta hun…_

 _Baba (look at Him with): magar Promise…_

 _Rishi (intelligently): Aap nay Promise kiya tha aur Main ny tou bas (sweetly) Sar Hilaya tha…_

 _Baba (again): phir bhi… Usy Shak ho jaye ga foran agar Jeet yahan Contact kry ga…_

 _Rishi (after a bit): Main Bhaiyya ko Keh dun ga na kay Hum Promise ki Zanjeer mein Jakry huay hain (Baba Smiled on His Son Naughtyness, who added more) Theek hy na…_

 _Mr. Ajay nodded although He is Not Happy on that Situation as He knew how much Both Attach with Each Other and this BaseLess Fight (cause still He does not get anything about that Fight) does not Create anything except a Baseless Distane…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

* * *

 _The Reply is Very Shocking for the Younger One who is Elder than Daya in Age just few months but Younger than Abhijeet…_

 _He Canceled Call/SMS/Messages Idea just in-case Daya Check His Cell… He send Email to Abhijeet as after these Social Service Sites, the Emailing also went to Limited Option Category…_

 _He is Tense also that may be Abhijeet does not Checking His Email on Regular bases but He takes a Chance and got Reply after Half an Hour with a Small Straight Line…_

 ** _PATA HY…_**

 _He Reads that Six Letter Reply few times but getting No Idea that hows His Bhaiyya knew about it, so Closed His Email after sending a_ _ **Thumb Up**_ _Emo…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

* * *

 _Voice: hunh…. (chewingly) Maza aye ga… Dhoond rha hoga… kesy Awaz ho rhi hogi (making little wet husky tone as)_ _ **Ashoke Yaar, Daya ka kuch Pata Nahi chal rha… Rajeev Tumhein kuch malum hy… Rahul Tumhein tou Bata kr gaya hoga…**_ _(coming to His usual tone) Beta, is baar kuch Nahi… (happily) Dhoondo Dhoondo… acha hy.. (lay over Bed with) Exersize is Good for Health…_

 _Rishi Smiled and Left the Place as He wanted to Pass the Message of getting Abhijeet Reply to His Baba…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

* * *

 _Voice 1: tou ab…?_

 _Voice 2: tou ab kya, (casual) Rehny do Usy Wahein… (angry reminding Daya Bakwass with) Buht Bak Bak krna aa gaya hy Sahab ko…_

 _Voice 1: wo tou Theek hy Abhijeet, magar (asking) is Suspension ka kya hoga…?_

 _Abhijeet: haan Rahul, (tensely) yehi Masla hy…_

 _Rahul (nudge with): Tum nay ACP Sir sy Baat ki…?_

 _Abhijeet (in His strong tone): filhaal Nahi, magar krna paray ga… darasal (adding) Ashoke ka Case Trail pr jany wala hy.. ye tou acha hua kay (little Relaxing tone) Megistrate ki Beti ki Shadi hy tou Wo Chuttiyun pr hain… warna tou ab tak… khair… wesy (ask in serious tone) ye Ashoke hy kesa Aadmi.. matlab Tum bhi tou Jaanty hogy na…_

 _Voice: ahan… tou ab (both head turn around seeing Dr Duo arriving with) Mery baary mein Rai Insp Rahul sy lii ja rhi hay… (praising) Good Thought… (to Rajeev) Rajeev… Nahi…_

 _Abhijeet Smiled and after Shaking Hand to Both, Updated them about the whole Issue as Ashoke already asked about Daya…_

 _Abhijeet: bas Yaar, (after completing whole excluding the few Hurting Points with) ye thi Saari Raam Kahani…_

 _Rajeev: magar is mein (confusingly) Ghar chor kay Jany ki Baat kahan sy aa gayii thi…?_

 _Ashoke (agreeing): aur Nahi tou kya, wesy bhi kisi ko kya Pata chalna tha kay Daya Suspended hy…_

 _Abhijeet taking a Sigh and then Telling His Well Wishers about the Reason of that as…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

* * *

 _Voice 1: matlab, (angry) Main Bhag jaon… haan (gritting teeth with) Chup kay Beth jaon… (ask) kyun…?_

 _Voice 2: Daya (softer way) Samjhny ki Koshish karo… SB walay Peechy parein hain (added more) Mujhy Suraj sy koi Achi Umeed Nahi… Wo Tumhein Phansa skta hy…_

 _Daya (still angry tone): haan tou kyun Nahi Phansayey ga… Sub hee yehi Chahty thy aur Chahty thy kya.. Chahty hain… (stressed) Tum bhi…_

 _Abhijeet (ignored the Teasing and add): aisa karo, kisi Resort ya Hotel mein Check In kr lo… (cool tone) thora Nazrun sy Idhar Udhar ho gy tou Acha hoga…_

 _Daya: Mery liye kya Acha hy aur kya Nahi, (moved to His room, stffing His Personals inside His Travelling Bag after taking out from His Closet, telling more in Loud tone) Main Achi tarah Jaanta hun… (taunt) Logun ko Zyada Fiker kr kay Apna BP Barhany aur Weight Kum krnay ki Zarurat Nahi hy (Abhijeet jerking head, heard more as He is taking Tea n theres only few Sips remaining) (Daya more) Mashwary tou aisy diye ja rhy hain jesy Bari Parwah ho… hunh…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

* * *

 _All Three nodded after getting Abhijeet Point who again Resume back His Question to Rahul as…_

 _Abhijeet: haan (to Rahul) bataya Nahi Tum nay…_

 _Rahul: Yaar, (casually) itna Pata hy Nahi aur kisi kay baary mein Kuch Confirm tou kaha bhi Nahi ja skta…. (Thrice nodded, Rahul Hesitatingly added) pr Abhijeet, Larai Jhagry sy Bhagny wala Aadmi hy Ashoke.. Darpok Buht hy… itni Intelligency sy Kaam krna… (nodded negatively with) Mushkil hy…_

 _Abhijeet: hmmm… pr (telling Him the Reason as) Mushkil ye hy kay Humaray tou Hath mein Case hee Nahi hy na aur Daya kay Is Qadam ky baad tou samjho, Hum pr Cheel ki Nazar hy…_

 _Rajeev (suddenly): arry ye Bak Bak Choro.. (ask) Daya kahan hy ye batao…?_

 _Rahul (smilingly): Aish kr rha hy… (wink Dr Duo who look at Him Questionable) Mamu ky yaha Hath Saaf kr raha hy…_

 _Ashoke: arry… (appreciative way) Good bhae, phir tou Mazy aa rhy hongy…_

 _Abhijeet nodded in Smile and moved inside to take Something for His Friends as They are already Discussing this Matter at Residence Pavement Stairs…_

 _Rahul: magar (after Abhijeet departure inside) yahan tou Mazy Nahi ho rhy hain…_

 _Rajeev: Zahir hy, (add) Akela ho gaya hy…_

 _Ashoke (raising His idea): Mujhy tou lagta hy kuch aur bhi hy, is Baat kay ilawa…_

 _Rahul: matlab, (asking) Jhagra Dono kay Beech…_

 _Ashoke (nodded with): haan, Abhijeet ka Chehra dekha…_

 _Rajeev (attempting): Daya ko Ghairein…_

 _Rahul: I think, Rehny do.. wesy bhi (briefing them) Abhijeet ka Kehna hy Daya ny Mamu aur Rishi sy Promise liya hy kay Wo kisi ko Na bateyin ky Wo kahan hay…_

 _Rajeev: tou (confusingly ask) Abhijeet ko kesy Pata chala…?_

 _Rahul (smiley tone): Ghaddar hr jagah hoty hain Rajeev Babu…_

 _Rajeev: ahan, Rishi (air quoting) the Traitor…_

 _Ashoke (with soft tone): haan, Tum Log Daya sy Baat karogy tou Usy Shak ho jaye ga.. bekaar mein Rishi ki Shamat aa jaye gi… (seeing Abhijeet coming with Snacks so lighten the moments with) aao aao Abhijeet Babu.. Sach Buht Bhook lagi thi…_

 _Abhijeet Smiled and placing the Tray having Kabab, Nuggets, Tea, Ketchup and few Toffees understand All that He is Missing His Chote Badly…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

* * *

 _The Man standup from the Dinning Chair eating just like a Little Bird Tense the Host who said…_

 _Mamu (shocking tone): ye kya Daya… itna sa Khaya…?_

 _Daya (sorrowful tone): bas Mamu… Bhook Nahi hy…_

 _Mamu (countering): pr Beta… (seeing Daya face amend it as) acha Raat ko Doodh Zarur ly lena…_

 _Daya nodded and takes His Plate to Dumped it in Kitchen Sink and then moved to His Room while Rishi said…_

 _Rishi: Daya Bhaiyya, (sadly) Bhaiyya ko Buht Miss kr rhy hain…_

 _Mamu (accepting with): Zahir sii Baat hy.. Tabiyet bhi kuch Theek Nahi lug rhi hay.. (irritate) ye Jeet bhi na… Main Baat krta hun…_

 _Rishi (innocently): aur Aap ka diya gaya Wachan…_

 _Mamu (with anger): Sub Bekaar ki Baatein hain.. Jaan sy Barh kr kuch Nahi.. kesa (tense tone) Kumhla gaya hy Baccha…_

 _Rishi Smiled on His Father Sad Comment although Wiping things from Dinning…_

 _At Night, when He went to Daya room to give Him Milk, really Shocked seeing Something…_

 _Daya (seeing His Arm after taking out His Full Sleeves Jersey with): Kafi Swell ho gaya hy ye tou Yaar… (pressing it gingerly with) Pain bhi hy.. Mumbai mein tou itni Sardi Nahi thi… yahan tou Kafi ho gayii hy… Bechary Rishi ki (seeing Rishi Hoodie placing over Bed which He Borrowed Him as He did not coming with Enough Warm Cloths with) Hoodie bhi kya kary… (sad tone) Dawa bhi Nahi ly skta.. Bina Prescription kay tou Mily gii bhi Nahi… kya karun (wrapping His Swelling Arm around His Clothing Layers with) Kharos Boss (little teary tone) Tum tou Sach mein Mujhy Bhool gaye…_

 _He laid down over Bed as a Tear falls from His Eye, gives a Signal to Rishi to Leave the Spot…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

* * *

 _Voice 1: aur (asking) agar Scan karwa dun tou…?_

 _Voice 2 (ordering): Ruko Aik minute… (after almost 10 minutes hold, resuming back with) acha haan…_

 _Voice 1 (interrupts with): acha Haan kya, (rash) Aik minute ka Kaha tha.. 10 minute sy Mobile Kaan mein Ghussa ky betha hun… Ain… Bolo ab.. Chup kyun ho… ya yahan bhi (teasing) Hold krna hoga…_

 _Ashoke (laughing): Sans tou ly ly Bhai.. acha haan, (detailing Him) Rishi sy kaho Dr. Martin sy ja kr Prescription likhwa layey.. Dawa Mil jaye gi.. pr (confusingly ask) Daya kya Poochy ga Nahi kay Rishi ko kesy Pata chala…?_

 _Abhijeet (softly): Main ny samjha diya hy Rishi ko… Rishi nay Us ka Hath Dekha tha.. (irritative way) inthai Bewakoof hy wesy Rishi bhi.. Mery Pehlay Mail kay Jawab kay baad Us Bewakoof nay Apni Email Check hee Nahi ki.. (with sigh briefing Ashoke with) Main nay Bad mein Email pr Usy Bata diya tha.. Daya kay Hath ki Swelling ky Baary mein… Kal Message kiya kay bhae Parhi Email tou Dimagh Thikanay ayaa.. khair (again telling about His Plan with) Wo Kahy ga Daya ko ky Us nay Daya kay Hath ki Swelling dekhi thi aur Mamu kay Doctor sy Baat ki tou Us nay Ye Dawa Likh kr dii hy…_

 _Ashoke: khair (stressing way) Tumhary Plan ko aur Zyada Secure kay liye Main ny Dusri Dawa batayii hy, (add) Same Specification hy aur Dosage bhi…_

 _Abhijeet (appreciative way): wah bhae, Khub Tayyari chal rhi hay… Ain…_

 _Ashoke: wo (sweetly) Humary Bhai hain na Wo Task Force mein hain, Programmer…_

 _Abhijeet (laughingly): aby Jahil.. (corrected) Analyst…_

 _The Call Cuts told Him about the Huge Embarrassment of Ashoke Same Mistake doing again and again…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

* * *

 _Daya is Totally Cut Off from Everyone, He does not Ask any Extra Mobile Set/Sim/Tab/Lappy kinda Connecting Devices…_

 _Abhijeet already found His Cell from Lounge Floor and after Switching it Off Saved it inside Daya Room Bedside Drawer…_


	5. Chapter 5

**_PRIYA…._** _Thank You so much…_

* * *

 ** _SHIKHA…_** _ummm… in This Chapter… U will get Few things regarding that Ashoke and Bureau Scene… about My IF Stories… in FF Sharing Link is a Big Drawback (everyone knew it)… just Go to India Forum Platform, pick Sony TV Shows, Click CID where under CID forum Important Topis, U find CID Archive, U can easily Search MEMBERS CID STORIES (Archives) New Thread where U will get all My Stories Links… U can also Easily Access from there My whole GDPH Thread under My Name… Thank You so much…_

* * *

 ** _GUEST…_** _aww Buht Shukriya.. U knew this Parrot is Awesome… Honestly Daya Sir does not have any Option to Manaying Abhijeet Sir cause Abhijeet Sir Not Interested to Talk to Him by any-means which He already told Him through His Reactions… Thank You so much…_

* * *

 ** _BETU BETA…_** _OML! This is… this is My Chota sa Malbosh… Hows it turn so Fatty … ooopsss… Furry…. Ooopsss… Fluffy… Eating Gajar na… Bad Bad… Honestly Plaot Owner wanted to make it Non-Investigative rather much Investigative… so thora Hath Haula hee rakkha hy is Pallot nay… baaqi Hope U will get something about Case in this one…. Chalo Popcorn Na saheh.. Gajar hee.. Pallot never ever think to Denying MUFTA… Paap lagta hy (wink)… Thank You so much…_

* * *

 ** _AD FAN…_** _U knew, He is very Keen in these matters… Honestly story covered that Point why He went to Mamu House and especially in light of that Mufta Option (hahhaha)… I m trying to make it Interesting and Better Baccha… Thank You so much…_

* * *

 ** _PRIYANKA…_** _aww Thanks… where is My Sledge and Topi… regarding why Daya Sir Not Manaying Abhijeet Sir… Abhijeet Sir already Boycott Him from any Connection so He Dropped the Matter for Some Time… U knew na Distance Clears many things… Same there… Hope will get few Things about Case in this Chappy… Thank You so much…_

* * *

 ** _GEETU…_** _. Hi Baccha… I m Fine… what about You… Happy 2018 to You too… regarding Your Enjoyment and Entertainment… its really a matter of Fact for any Creative Worker… about that Injustice… No I think Every Person has a Nature and at some Stance Nobody Changes Few Strands of that Nature… always Reminding that Daya Sir brought up at Orphanage and there He must undergone Bad Reactions either Verbally or Physically so He Handles Things giving Late Reactions cause… on other hand Abhijeet Sir like Us, Good Family BG, Studies, Family and Suddenly a Big Regret as Not Recognizing His Mother so turn More Stiff anf Angry… Honestly FW Showed Both Characters in these Shades.. We the Writers Only trying to Continue or sometime Twisting but at some Points (especially Me) which Not Hurt the Classy Work by FW/Singh Sir/Writers and Actors towards their Characters… Khair, just make a Fun Free Ride Beta… Thank You so much for Your Brief FeedBack… it understand the Writer about Different aspect of Readers Thoughts which Writer will Use in their Character Shades in Future (evil smile)…_

* * *

 ** _GUEST…_** _ahan… got it… Honestly Baccha, Episode really Died Down My Hopes… many Loopholes and Other things… I think Lets Watch Tonight Epi… might be Something Flair Up so Ill try to Write, but Not Hopeful or Promising… Thank You so much…_

* * *

 ** _ABHI-YA-FAN…_** _. Whao… Inni Saari Tareef… its really Fills More Redness in and over Parrot Tummy (hehehe)… Thank You so much…_

* * *

 ** _DUOSUN…_** _ahan, Ur Feedback really Reminding Me My University days Baccha… Seriously I m also in Same Boat regarding Frnds (hehehhe) but Still They are as Important as We are… True… Yeah trying to make Story Little Fun Free Ride… not much Stressful and Investigative Baccha… so Hope U all like it in Further Chapters too… Thank You so much…_

* * *

 ** _MISS RAIYA…._** _Ooohhh… No I m Not a Big Boss Fan… Sorry Baccha… about Your Query… if U already Watch Wedding Blues Episode.. U got why Daya Sir much Sure and honestly cause of Suraj He is more Agitated.. f any Other Officer brought up that Case.. I think His Reaction would be Change and Honestly Juniors also in favor of Daya Sir just not much Open like Daya Sir… yeah Mamu and Rishi Entry is Unexpected for Me too.. I had No Intention to Include them when started Writing but then it just Happened Baccha… chalo Enjoying Your BB… Thank You so much…_

* * *

 ** _DUOAYESHA…_** _Lo bhae, inni Saari Tareef.. ab ye Sohna sa Parrot kya kahy… is ki Tummy toy Red sy Redder hoti ja rhi hay.. haye Allah… Ufff…. Thank You so much…_

* * *

 ** _BILLY…_** _Still Baccha Ur Email ID is not Showing (check Ur Review at Chapter 4 by Urself)… ummm Role Reversal.. Interesting One… if U have any Idea… Share it… I m All Ears Baccha… Thank You so much…_

* * *

 ** _BFF…_** _again the Pait turn Blood Red… OML!... itni Saari Praise… kya hoga Parrot Tumhara… Thank You so much…_

* * *

 ** _JYOTI…_** _Yeah, He is taking All things Wrong… Hope Matter Resolved Earlier… Khair the Episode is **CID NY KIYA APHARAN** (Episode 783) aired 11 December 2011 (easily find in Google)… Thank You so much…_

* * *

 ** _FANAC…_** _aww, now Parrot Throat also turning Red… oopmhhhh… Thank You so much…_

* * *

 ** _DUOFOREVER…_** _yeah… Shhhh… Secret Secret… ohhh… Parrot Cheeks turn Red too… Thank You so much…_

* * *

 ** _KIRTI…_** _OML! Chooch too…. Bhagooooo… Thank You so much…_

* * *

 _Missing **BUNNI**... (with teary Choonch and Dum)..._

* * *

 _Thank You so much to All Active and Silent Readers too…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _ACP Sir and Team Completely Back Off from that Case even now ACP Sir Personally Requested Special Branch and get back His Sub Ordinates for further Assistance in this Specific Case…_

 _He still Remembered the Conversation where His Right Hand Softly Handling the Anger of His Juniors towards their Father Figure as…_

 ** _Freddie (to Abhijeet): magar Sir, Daya Sir (give His point) Theek bhi tou ho skty hain na…?_**

 ** _Rajat (agreed with): aur kya, agar (tell) Suraj ko ya Special Branch ko itna hee Yaqeen hy tou Humein bhi Investigation krny dein…_**

 ** _Sachin (nodded with): aur Nahi tou kya, (challenging way) Doodh ka Doodh aur Paani ka Paani Alug ho jaye ga…_**

 ** _Vivek (to Abhijeet in Stressing tone): Sir, Hum Logun nay Wo Purana 2003 wala Case Study kiya hy… pr (included more) Us mein tou kuch aisa Nhai mila, yahan tak kay Ashoke tou bas ek Witness tha like Daya Sir Himself…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (agreed with All points and then Replying): Dekho Tum Logun ki Saari Baatein Theek hain, pr (asking) Permission Nahi mili tou kya karein, batao…?_**

 ** _Freddie: Sir, (little disappointed tone) ACP Sir ko Thora Pressure tou daalna tha na, magar (sighing) yahan tou…_**

 ** _Vivek (sadly): Daya Sir ko hee Out kr diya…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (little rash tone): Ghalati bhi tou Daya ki thi na… (tell them their attempts as) kitni baar Sir ny, Main ny Usy Samjhaya, already (asking to Tetras) Suraj sy kya Tum Log kisi Achi Baat ki Umeed rakh skty thy aur phir (annoyingly) Daya ki Apni Harkatein…_**

 ** _Sachin: pr Sir, (again) Routine Investigation ki Ijazat tou Mil hee skti thi…_**

 ** _Rajat (rashly although He is another Calm Senior Officer in CID Mumbai): Suraj ny Apni Dushmani nikali hogi aur wo ACP DigVijay bhi Kum Nahi hy…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (again agreed with): Theek hy, magar ye Sub ko Nazar aa rha tha Rajat, Daya ko bhi magar Us ka tou (whispering) Bheja hee Band ho gaya hy…_**

 ** _Freddie: pr Sir, (reminding Abhijeet their Past days with) Hum nay aur SB walun nay kuch Cases Sath bhi Handle kiye thy, aisa tou koi Rule Nahi hy kay Humein Investigation/Interrogation ya Mulzim sy Milnay ya Baat tak krny ki Ijazat Na ho…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (nodded with): I know Freddie, magar dekho hr koi (telling Him about Past time few Great Heads as) ACP AjatShatru ya ACP PrithviRaaj Nahi hota… khair Choro… (Calming them All with) Thora Sabar karo.. Mamala thora Thanda hony do…_**

 ** _Abhijeet standup from the Chair and moved aside to Place His Tea Mug as All Discussing it in Bureau Rest room…_**

 ** _Vivek (low tone): hmmm… (boils hope tone) Phir ho gaya kuch…_**

 ** _Freddie (whisper): aur kya, abhi (telling His Experience as) Mamla Gharam hy tou Hath mein ly lena Acha hy…_**

 ** _Rajat (sighing): Mushkil hy Freddie, Dono Nahi maanein gy…_**

 ** _Sachin: aur kya, (jerking head disappointingly) jub Daya Sir ki Daal Nahi Gali tou Hum Log tou…_**

 ** _The Grumbling and Whispering easily coming inside Abhijeet Ear as His Colleagues Maintain their tone as per the Distance, gives Him a Small Smile so Gulped the Last Sip from His Tea mug and added…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (closing the matter with): acha Bas… Buht ho gaya… Aik Aadmi Pagal hy.. Sub Na bano (getting Disagreement softly adding, more) acha bhae, Nahi hy Aap ky Daya Sir Pagal aur Bewakoof bus Stupid hain.. Theek…_**

 ** _The Undelibrate Nodding really gives Smiles over Two Senior Lips as Rajat and Abhijeet really got that Thrice Only Happy that Abhijeet takes back His Comment about Their Deary Officer rather Manipulated it…_**

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _…_

* * *

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _Voice 1: wesy Daya Bhaiyya, Aap ki (naughty) Fight ho kesy gayii Bhaiyya sy aur wo bhi kis Baat pr… wo tou Buht (hiding smile as taking Gulp of Juice cause Daya doing Pull Ups at Jogging Park heard more) Simple aur Shaant sy hain…_

 _Daya (sat over bench with Him, snatched the next Tetra Pack of Juice, taking Gulps with): hunh Seedhy.. (harsh way) Jalebi ki tarah Seedhy hain Tumharay Bhaiyya (gritting Teeth) aur Shaant tou itny hain kay Bomb bhi Un sy Pooch kr Phatta hy kay BhaiSaab Dheery sy Phatun ya Zor sy…_

 _The Lauging Fountain Errupted from the Younger Man who really Admired such Teasing Session…_

 _Rishi (got Glare, difficultly Stopped and ask): pr Mera Sawal tou reh hee gaya kay Fight hui kis Baat pr thi…?_

 _Daya (shameful tone): choro Yaar, Fight tou kisi aur Baat pr ho rhi thi pr (remembering his painful comment with) Main ny hee (whispering tone) Boss ko Hurt kr diya…_

 _Rishi (ignoring the whisper and talking himself although started His Jog again on Track with) wesy Rahul bata rha tha, Bhaiyya kay koi Purany Dost aayein huay hain… (Daya alert) aaj Kal Usi kay Sath Busy rehty hain… (smiling seeing Daya and about to take step ahead with) acha hy na, Hum Yahan Masti karein gy.. (happy tone) Un ko hony dein Bore…_

 _Daya nodded although His Posture showing much Tension to Rishi who moved ahead, while Daya murmuring…_

 _Daya (uttering): ye kuan aa gaya… kahein (worry) Mohit.. pr (confusingly) Wo kyun aayey ga.. (favoring about Dr. Ashoke nature as) Dr. Ashoke tou aisy hain Nahi.. Poochein gy tou Mera… (angry tone) bana diya hoga koi Bahana.. hain na tou Baray Sahab BhanyBaaz… (confusingly) pr aakhir ye Naya Panchi hy Kaun… (hearing Rishi Call so standup and move with) aa rha hun… (grumbling again) Pata tou krna paray ga (placing Headphone over His Head) Abhijeet Babu, (in threatening tone pressing Play with) aa rha hun Main…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _…_

* * *

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _The Man switch Off the Lamp placed at His Bedside Table while Displaced the File which He already Read, cover Himself under Blanket while Closing His Eyes and Everything turn Black or say Bright…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _…_

* * *

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _The Sentence Hammering inside the Brain although its saying so Casually…._

 _He Personaly taken out that File which Team already Studied and Re-Read it with New Interest…_

 _Somehow, Few Things are Little Confusing for Abhijeet too in that Case… He does Openly Favored Daya but somehow He also felt something Fishy in that Issue from the Start…_

 _He remembered, He First Strikes when Suraj Look at His Polished Shoes and Taunt…_

 ** _Suraj (smirking tone): Nahi Nahi hain tou Purany, Tum ny Dihaan Nahi diya hoga… Aaj Polish kiye hain na, isi liye…_**

 _Somewhere the whole Sentence Revolves in His Mind in His Own Voice, Remembering Him Something Stressful…_

 _He also got Few Unusual Punches like when He was moving from Interrogation room of Bureau where He hears such Comments…_

 ** _Suraj: tou jub Hum Log wahan (loud tone) Riya kay Ghar Apna Sar Phor rhy thy tou Tum Chup Chap wahan Khary Tamasha dekh rhy thy.. haan, aur ab Khayal aa rha hy kay Sach bata dun…_**

 _Somehow the Similarity from Tone to Words, Place to Victim Name and Gender really Confused Him…_

 _Honestly this is His First Suspension Officially so always Hurt His Heart with All Details…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _…_

* * *

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _Daya is feeling Tension now that how to take out any Information about this_ _ **"Abhijeet New Friend"**_ _thing…_

 _First He thought to borrow Rishi Phone after making any Reason/Excuse but then Denied His Plan with…_

 _Daya (disagreeing with His plan with): Nah, Rishi Buhat Taiz hy… Samjh jaye ga… (trying to make another option as) Mujhy kisi aur tarah Rahul ya Freddie sy Contact krna hoga… balky (denying Rahul option with) Rahul bhi choro, Freddie is Best… wo (happily) Saheh batayey ga kay Baray Miyaan hain kin Hawaon mein Aaj Kal… (thinking and pacing in Small Angan of Mamu house with) kya karun.. kya karun.. Samjh Nahi aa rha… (eyeing over Land Line with) LandLine Istaimal krna Acha Nahi… Nazrun mein aa jaon ga…_

 _He Murmuring and suddenly Startled with Mamu Loud Voice who is coming out in His Wheel Chair with Calling…_

 _Mamu (calling): Rishi, Rishi… ye Larka bhi na (seeing Daya approaching to Him with) arry Daya…_

 _Daya (approaching with): kya hua Mamu, Mujhy bataein… (ask) kya Kaam hy Rishi sy…?_

 _Mamu: arry Beta, (irritatingly) kub sy Bol rha hun Mera Mobile Charger mein laga dy… Charger alug ly kr Beth gaya hy aur Kaam kr bhi Nahi rha…_

 _Daya (softly taking His cell and moving with smile): kya Mamu, itni sii Baat… Main laga deta hun…_

 _Mamu (ask straight): Tum nay Dawa khaii.. (seeing Daya makes Face, adding Strict) dekho, Mamu, Maa ki tarah Pitai bhi kr skta hy (Daya smiled, heard more) chalo (handing Him His Cell with Ordering) Pehly Apni aur Meri Dawa aur Paani Sub ly kr aao… aur phir Cell ko Charger pr lagao…_

 _Daya really feeling Sick just thinking to Gulping Pills but having No Chance so He went to Fulfilling Mamu Order with a Cool Smile…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

* * *

 _…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _Abhijeet thoroughly Read that 2003 Case and feel that Suraj does not Discuss many things about Ashoke or in Reference of Ashoke Background or Past… He remembers Last day Scene, where Suraj Happily tell All Officers as…_

 ** _Suraj (seeing Abhijeet entering inside so said in Happy n Proud tone): Kal sy Majestrate Sahab, Cases dekhein gy… (in louder way) Humein Parsun ka Time mila hy…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (praising tone): thats Good (Suraj feeling Sick on this Man Clipped Emotions, after Daya Suspension, He made Fun, teasing and Taunting but this Man) (Abhijeet asked) wesy Tum nay Shalaka aur Amit sy bhi Pooch Taach ki hogi na…?_**

 ** _Suraj Confused on Mention of these Two names although not only Abhijeet but Freddie also Looking Him in Demanding shade cause its Obvious that Suraj must knew these Names but Suraj Face giving Blank shade gives few Sparks…_**

 ** _Freddie: aur (strangely) Trendy…?_**

 ** _Abhijeet really Admired His Sub Ordinate Supplementary Question which again Unanswerable on ACP Sir Arrival inside Bureau Main Hall_**

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _…_

* * *

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _Voice 1: Daya Sir, (telling Routine with) Abhijeet Sir aaj Kal Bureau sy Jaldi chly jaty hain.. Chup sy bhi rehty hain…_

 _Daya (ask although hiding tingue of tension as): tou koi aaya Nahi hy Us sy Milny Freddie… (clearing) matlab Mohit etc…_

 _Freddie (usual way): Nahi… aisa tou koi Nahi aaya…_

 _Daya (undelibrately): Mujhy Yaad krta hy…?_

 _Freddie: kya Sir, (sweetly) Aap ko tou Hum Sub Buht Yaad krty hain… Aap Dil pr Nahi lein Daya Sir… (pleading) aa jayein na…_

 _Daya: choro Freddie, (after sighing) tou aaj Kal krty kya hain Tumhary (chewing tone) Sr. Insp Abhijeet…?_

 _Freddie (hiding Smiles with): Phone pr Busy rehty hain… (adding) Laptop ko Buht Time dety hain…_

 _Daya (angry tone): hunh… (slow tone) karein gy yehi…_

 _After few more time and Denying many Soft Requests of Freddie, He Puts Off the Call…_

 _Daya (murmuring after cutting Call with): Abhijeet tou chalo Naraz hy Mujh sy… magar Sir… (sadly) unhun nay Aik baar bhi Nahi kaha kay Aa Jao Daya… chalo (adding more) Mera Cell Nahi hy.. pr Mamu ya Rishi kay number pr kr skty thy.. pr Nahi.. (little wet tone) keh diya hoga na Seedhy Hath ny kay Sir chorein… hunh… (hurtful) Theek hy Boss, Main ny Ghalati sy Bol diya tha na.. Tum tou Jaanty ho… (look at His tongue over Mirror as He sat over His Bed in-front of Wardrobe say) Meri Zaban ka Rubber Band Gal gaya hy na…_

 _He looked at Mamu Cell Set which He Secretly used after giving Mamu His Medicine and took Himself too…_

 _He remembered that His Buddy mostly Teasing and Taunting on His Blabbering by saying…_

 ** _Abhijeet: Sahab (suggesting) Rubber Band laga lein Apni Zaban pr…_**

 ** _Daya (shocked): kyun…?_**

 ** _Abhijeet: ta kay (sympathy tone) Neend mein tou Bechari Aaram sy rhy…_**

 ** _Daya Embarrass as Abhijeet told Him that He told the whole story of COCO movie released few weeks back and mostly Spoiled the Mystery and Excitement for Him to Watch it…_**

 _Daya back on Real with a Sad sigh although placing back the Mobile after Invading the Charger Port with…_

 _Daya: haaaaa… (with sad sigh) Khawab huay Wo Din…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _…_

* * *

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _Voice 1 (tensely): magar Abhijeet…._

 _Abhijeet: Sir, (strong) Humaray Pass Zyada Waqt Nahi hy… samjhein.. (strength His point) Now aur Never wali Baat hy…_

 _ACP (still): pr…_

 _Abhijeet: Sir, (telling) Aap Khud sochein na.. aakhir itnay Saal baad… aur (adding confusingly) Buht kuch tou aisa hy jo Link bhi Nahi ho rha Us Case sy…_

 _ACP: chalo (accepting with) agar Hum ye Maan lety hain kay Suraj koi Sazish kr rha hy.. pr (confusingly) itni Purani cheezein…_

 _Abhijeet (enthusiastically): that's My Point Sir… aur plz Sir, (little Requesting tone) is kay liye Humein ye Step lena hoga…_

 _ACP (reminding): Risk hoga Abhijeet… jaanty ho na…_

 _Abhijeet: Sir, (Relaxing Him with) Aap Befiker rahein…_

 _ACP: ok then… Be CareFul…. (Abhijeet turn hears) Daya ki koi Khaber…? (telling Softly) sochy ga Main ny bhi Nahi poocha… halanky Main Poochna chahta tha, pr phir (nodding with) Socha Tumhari Baat Theek hy, kahein Suraj aur Mushkilein Na khari kr dy…_

 _Abhijeet (teasingly): Ayyashi kr rhy hain Sahab Sir…_

 _ACP: aur (eyeing His Health and Faltered Smile) Tum kya kr rhy ho… haan… (sweetly) Yaad tou Nahi kr rhy hogy…_

 _Abhijeet Immediately Left the Cabin and gathering His Officers to Briefing them about the Plan…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _…_

* * *

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _Voice (softly): koi Baat ho gayii hy kya Abhijeet… (seeing the usual comment about to coming in reply so standing his palm and add) plz , No Jhoot…_

 _Abhijeet: kya No Jhoot.. (asking in rash) Tumhein lagta hy Main Jhoot bol rha hun…?_

 _Ashoke (simple tone): Mujhy kya Sabhi ko lagta hy…_

 _Abhijeet (stressed): Ghalat lug rha hy…_

 _Ashoke: Tumhara (ask) Contact kyun Nahi hy phir Daya sy agar Baat sirf Usy Manzar sy Hatany ki thi…?_

 _Ashoke: Sahab, (teasing) Apna Mobile yehi chor kr chaly gaye hain tou kahan Contact karun…_

 _Ashoke: ohhh, (tauntingly) Tum nay bataya Nahi Abhijeet kay (sympathetic tone) Tumhary Mamu kay Pass Cell Phone tou choro Landline bhi Nahi hain.. aur Bechara Rishi.. chchch.._

 _Abhijeet (dropping matter with): Baku Mut Ashoke…_

 _Ashoke (again in His stern soft straight tone): Tumharay Phone sy even Mobile, Landline aur Bureau Landline and Desk line kisi sy bhi koi Call Allahabad Nahi ki gayii hy… Samjhy…_

 _Abhijeet (pressing teeth): kyun kr rhy ho Meri Jasoosi… Ain..?_

 _Ashoke (telling Him): Haal dekha hy Apna… haan… (adding) ACP Sir tak Pareshan ho rhy hain… (scolding lightly with) Khana Peena Sona.. koi Cheez bhi Time-Table wise chal rhi hay Tumhari.. hunh aur phir Kehty ho Jasoosi kyun kr rhy ho…_

 _Abhijeet: Sub Theek hy… (casual tone) Case ki Tensions hain bas aur Daya ki Suspension bhi tou Reverse Back krwani hy…_

 _Ashoke: ahan, (simple) ye bhi hy…_

 _Abhijeet: dekho Ashoke, (trying to put His points with) Main samjhta hun, Tum Logun ko Meri Fiker hy… pr dekho Main Daya sy Khud Zyada Contact Nahi kr rha kyunky…_

 _Ashoke (interrupts teasingly): zyada Contact…_

 _Abhijeet: haan, aur (harsh) Tareeqy bhi hain Mery Pass Us sy Contact krny ko… Main ye kuch Devices pr Dependent Nahi hun…_

 _Ashoke: tou (ask) Us ka Hath kyun Nahi Set ho rha…?_

 _Abhijeet (suddenly getting worry): kyun, Tum nay jo Dawa… wo Dr. Martin ny jo dii thi ya wo bhi Tumhari tarah (smirking tone) Awayein Dr hain…?_

 _Ashoke: Bekaar kay (exasperated tone) Dramy Na Mery Sath Mut karo…_

 _Abhijeet (ask): tou kya karun… (taunt) Movie…_

 _Ashoke (straight): Daya sy Contact karo… Khud bhi Relax raho aur Usy bhi Relax rakkho…_

 _Abhijeet (murmur): hunh, bas yehi krta rahun.. Sahab ki Ghalati tou kisi ko Nazar hee Nahi aatii (loud) acha krta hun.._

 _Ashoke (stressed): Pakka….?_

 _Abhijeet: Main (snickering way) kisi kay Hukum ka Paband Nahi hun.. Samjhy…_

 _Ashoke nodded with Smirk Angered Him more so Leave the Cabin with Rashness…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _…_

* * *

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _Voice (strong): koi bhi Ghalati Na ho… (telling all) hr Kaam Plan ky Hisaab sy hoga… Buht Log Mut Use krna.. Sub (suggest) Naye aur Kiraye ky hun… aisy hee lagy kay kisi Gang nay ye Attack kiya hy…_

 _The People nodded in Yes with Full Enthusiasm after that Sudden Plan which their Pair of Senior's already Working from Last day…_


	6. Chapter 6

_OK, Chapter is Little Late so a BIG THANK YOU to All My Baccha Party for Liking the Chapter and Loving it..._

 _I Added few things in this Chapter to Ease Out few Doubts as why Mamu is in Wheel Chair and few others Points so a Filler One this..._

* * *

 _ **RHIA...** Wow... Dada ka itna saara Naam ooncha aur Roshan kr diya Bacchy nay... Buht Buht Mubarak ho Beta... Aur Success mily aagy bhi..._

 _ **BUNNI...** Ufff how much RED now Left in World... Pallot and Bunni must Think about it..._

 _ **BILLY...** Baccha just Email Me Your Address at gadhadada ( at the rate of) (yahoo).com..._

 _ **DUOAYESHA...** Ill Try for a OS..._

* * *

 _ **NOTE:** As I m Working on My Next Project which Completed in few hours... I just ask a Different kinda Plot from All My Baccha Party... few Requests came regarding DUO ROLE REVERSAL but I need a Strong Motive or Different Shades... if Anyone had any Idea/Plot, just Share Me in PM... Ok... other wise Ill Vanish from FF for how many days, Dunt Know... OK..._

* * *

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _The Morning is Pleasant, the Gharma Gharam Nashta, the Bhaap Urati Chai and Lovely Gathering of Rishi and People around Him as Rishi takes Him to a Dhaba for Breakfast Today still does not Uplifting His Mood, heard by Rishi…_

 _Rishi (angry seeing the Small Amount cut from that Foody Platter with): kya Daya Bhaiyya… Khayein na… (telling happily) Bhaiyya tou Aashiq hain yahan ki Chai ky…_

 _Daya (takes Sip and say): Adrak wali hy na… (softly) is liye…_

 _Rishi: Wow bhae… Wo bhi yehi Kehty hain (Daya smiled, heard more) BTW (inquired tone) ye Aap ka Hath kyun Nahi Saheh ho raha… haan… Dawa Nahi ly rhy hain na Aap…?_

 _Daya (standing hand with): O Bhai… Break laga… (telling with making face as) Roz Mamu kay yahan hazri lagti hay Meri… Capsule Khata hun tou Present lagti hay… aayii Samajh.._

 _Rishi: hmmm.. Baba is Kaam mein na (wink with Smile) Master hain… (Daya smiled too, heard a tense tone) pr (look at the Outward Portion of Daya Left Arm with) ye Theek kyun Nahi ho rha….?_

 _Daya could not Tell Him that its not about Pills/Cream or any kinda Medicine or Meditations, its just Missing His Brother Healing Hands and thatwhy the Treatment not Completed its Effects…_

 _Daya (changed the Topic with): Mujhy tou Tumharay ye (suspenseful way) Dr. Martin hee Theek Dr Nahi lagty… Mera bhi Haal wohi hay aur Mamu Bechary bhi Wheel Chair pr rehty hain… Saheh Dr Nahi hain ye.. Bata rha hun Main…_

 _Rishi (smilingly replied): arry aisi koi Baat Nhai… Baba ko tou Doctors nay Khud Kaha hy kay Wheel Chair ka Use rakkhein khas kr Sardiyun mein.. Ek Do Baar Kafi Chalny kay Karan Chakker bhi aany lagy aur Body bhi Thakny lagi… wo tou (sip tea with) Pichli baar Bhaiyya sy Khub Daant khai tou ab Dihaan rakhnay lagy hain.. Dr. Ashoke nay bhi Suggest kiya tha aur Main thori (naughty) Nazar bhi rakhta hun.. kuch Ghalat aur Bhaiyya ko Phone.. bas… (Daya smiled after hearing the whole listens more) haan Aap ka ye Haal Samjh Nahi aa rha ya (stressingly) jo Main Samjh rha hun, Wohi Saheh hy…_

 _Daya (shockingly uttered): kya…?_

 _Rishi: yehi kay (soft tone) Aap Bhaiyya ko Buht Miss kr rhy hain…_

 _Daya (nodded): ahan… (pinch) tou agar aisa hota tou Mian Chala Nahi jata Wapis…?_

 _He is in Confusion that nor Mamu neighter Rishi asked Him about such Long Stay without any Background so ask in Indirect manner, got the Reply as…_

 _Rishi: arry, tou (briefly) Aap tou Chuttiyun pr aayey hain na… Bhaiyya nay bataya kay Zabardast bheja hy Aap ko.. Kafi Chuttiyaan Pending theen aur Bhaiyya bhi tou Bangalore mein hain na… tou (casually) Aap kya krty wahan… acha hy na Yahan aa gayey… thora Relax aur Fresh hona bhi Zaruri hay…_

 _Daya got the Reason of His Long Stay made by His Buddy gives Him a Broad Smile who turn the Conversation over Rishi Job and His Studies…._

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _Abhijeet really working Hard to DigOut Everything although the Initiation was taken by One of His Old Friend who Spotted few Suspicious Points against Him a Week Back as…._

 ** _Voice 1: Abhijeet Sir, (Abhijeet look at the figure who ask in Confusion) Aap ko Nahi lagta ye Suraj kuch aisi Baatein krta hy jo is ko Nahi Pata honi chahyey…?_**

 ** _Abhijeet (questioning tone): jesy…?_**

 ** _Freddie: jesy (whispering) Sudhaker…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (shocked): Whatttt…_**

 ** _Freddie: Jee Sir… (stressing) aur ye koi Ignore krnay wali Baat tou hy Nahi…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (rubbing Index finger over his lower lip with): Baat tou kuch aisi hee hy Freddie… (add) kuch aisa jo Suraj sy Related Nahi…_**

 ** _Freddie: aur (again in worrying tone) Na ACP DigVijay sy… (totally strange tone) Aap ko kya lagta hy ye Suraj Saheh wala Suraj hy na…?_**

 ** _Abhijeet laughed on the Background of that Fear filled tone having Strange shade so added…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: arry Befiker raho, (telling the Security measures with) Rocky kay baad, in Sub pr Buht Kaam hua hy… HQ/SB/Bureau mein tou aisa filhaal Namumkin hy… khair, tou (ask) Tumhein bhi yehi lagta hy kay Suraj is baar (stressing) ACP DigVijay kay bajayey kisi aur ky liye Kaam kr rha hy…?_**

 ** _Freddie (nodded with): Jee Sir… Daya Sir ka Shak Theek hee tha… (He hears Abhijeet HMMM, so added More) Main ny kuch Purany Cases ki Files dekhein hain Sir (Abhijeet look at Him in Question so He includes) magar Mujhy Sudhaker kay waqt koi aisa Case Nahi mila jis mein Mujrim Pakry Na gaye hun ya baad mein bhi Qanun ki Grift mein Na aayey hun…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (praise tone): very Good Work Freddie (Freddie Smiled, Abhijeet again) pr Daya kyun…?_**

 ** _Freddie (confused): matlab..?_**

 ** _Abhijeet: matlab (standing and pacing with) Ashoke ko agar Trap kiya gaya hy tou (telling His Point as) Suraj jis ky liye Kaam kr rha hy Us ka maqsad Daya ko Phansana hy na…_**

 ** _Freddie (agreed with): ye tou hy Sir… pr (confusingly) Kaun…?_**

 ** _Abhijeet (repeating): Kaun…. Kaun…_**

 ** _Obviously this KAUN is Roaming in Both Minds and after this Abhijeet taking out Cases where Sudhaker and Daya worked Togather with their Team and any of Daya Relative/Friend Involved…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (Suggesting Freddie): Humein aisy Cases Dekhny hain, jin mein Daya aur Sudhaker Dono nay Humaray Sath Kaam kiya tha aur Us mein Daya ka koi Rishtadaar/Dost ya Janny wala Culprit ho…_**

 ** _Freddie nodded, Both started WorkingOut Quietly but doesn't Dig Out Any Culprit related to Daya who Escaped at Time of CID Raid or Not caught by CID or any Forces afterwards Closed All End Points…_**

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _After the Immediate Meeting where Every Small things Briefly Described and Dicussed, Abhijeet Left the Room while Voices Raised…_

 ** _Voice 1 (asking His perspective): Aap ko kya lagta hy Rajat Sir…?_**

 ** _Rajat (straight): Khichri ki Degh Khul gayii hy…_**

 ** _Sachin (smiles): haan, ye tou hy… wesy bhi (to Vivek) Vivek ¾ Dino sy ye Log Kaam pr Lagy huay thy…_**

 ** _Vivek: Jee, (added) Freddie Sir bhi Kafi Purany Cases ki Files mein Sar daaly Diky Mujhy…_**

 ** _Rajat: matlab, (confirmed tone) Us Dor ka Sira Hath aa gaya hy, Sir Logun ky pass…_**

 ** _Both Agreed on Rajat Comment and started their Preparation as there is Not More Time…_**

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _Voice: kya (angry) Bakwaas hy ye Rahul….?_

 _Rahul: ohhhh tou (teasingly) Daya ko Yaad aa hee gayii…_

 _Daya (reminding Him): Suspended hun Main…_

 _Rahul (again): so Suspended Sr. Insp Daya from CID Mumbai, this is (pinching) Activated Insp Rahul from Mumbai Police…_

 _Daya (pressing teeth with): Bak Bak Bak… ye batao (strict tone) Boss kis kay Sath Ghoom rha hy Aaj Kal…?_

 _Someone Snatched the Cell Set and Teased the Big Angry Bear with Cold tone…_

 _Voice (coldly): jub Apni Raaj Dhaani chor kay Bhago gy tou koi tou Qabza kary ga na… (rashly) Ghar chor kay jany ki kya Tuk thi bhala…?_

 _Daya: Tumharay (chewingly) Us Baray Miyaan ka hee Hukum tha…_

 _Rajeev: aur (teasing) Tum tou Ghulam ho na … kabhi Aaj tak (remembering Him) Main ny tou Nahi dekha kay Tum nay Abhijeet ka Kaha Mana ho…_

 _Rahul (snatched Cell): Na koi Milna Milana, Phone Call… kuch Nahi…_

 _Daya: choro Yaar, (tell) Official Mamla tha…_

 _Rajeev (pinch again): Official ya Personal…_

 _Daya (ignore and again back to matter): Mujhy batao, ye Boss kay Sath Kaun hy..? Mohit…?_

 _Rahul (teasingly): koi AbhiManyu hy…_

 _Daya Stunned and got many Flashes of a Well Built Guy Working with CID in Few Cases so Cuts the Call in Rash…_

 _Rahul (showing Cell set against Rajeev Eye with): lo Call Kaat dii…_

 _Rajeev (irritatingly): Tu bhi tou Ek dum Villian ka Naam bata dy ga tou yehi hoga na… Chal chor… (giving Him platter with) Biscuits Kha…_

 _Rahul (pick a piece with) Mujhy tou ye Samjh Nhai aa rha, Daya nay Bahana kya banaya hoga Mamu aur Rishi ko itny din rukny ka wahan…?_

 _Rajeev (nibbling biscuit with): ye tou hy aur Abhijeet sy bhi Umeed tou Nhai hy kay wo bhi Daya ki Suspension kay baary mein batayey ga bhaly Rishi ko hee…_

 _Rahul: shayed (casually) Chutti ka keh diya ho.. wesy bhi sirf 5 Din tou huay hain…_

 _Rajeev: Pata chal hee jaye ga… (naughtingly) ab tou Hero ko Aana hee hoga Wapus…_

 _Both Engaged in their Evening Pait Pooja with Smile although Rishi doing His Job Firmly and Updated Daya on Regular bases about Abhijeet_ _ **"New Friend"**_ _even Showing few Snaps of Both where Sadly Daya only Seeing Abhijeet Happy Face, Smily Eyes, Fresh Aura whereas His New Friend Face is Mostly Hiding…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _Voice: pr (irritate) Bhaiyya…._

 _Rahul (strict): Aman, chalo karo aur (threatening tone) Aik bhi Baat Tum nay Daya kay Kaan mein Undeli na tou Soch lena…_

 _Aman (naughty): kya karein gy…?_

 _Rahul: ye (warning way) Surfing ky jo Programs ban rhy hain na Tumharay, Us pr Bann lug jaye ga…_

 _The Kid Humf and working on His Big Bro Order where He PhotoShoped few Pics as per His Brother Order…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _Suraj moving out from Bureau Main Hall with Smirking… Ashoke who is Cuffed looking All Officers especially Abhijeet with Sad Eyes although does not find Daya understand Him that He Bunked the day…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _Voice1 (with sighing): Main kya kahun… (teasingly) Aap kay hee Bhai hain… Aap hee ki tarah hain…_

 _Voice 2 (strict tone): matlab kya hy kay Aap hee ki tarah hain… Ain… koi (disappointed tone) Kaam bhi na Rishi Tum Na kr ky do…_

 _Rishi (clear tone): Meri koi Ghalati Nahi hay…_

 _Abhijeet (after a bit): acha Suno… Main nay Coureer sy bheja hy.. Daya ka Parcel Usi kay Naam sy hy…_

 _Rishi (ask in tension): Pehnein gy….?_

 _Abhijeet (casual): arry kuch bhi Keh dena… (telling) Koshish krna kay Pehan ly… (worrying tone) Sardi Us kay liye Theek Nahi hay…_

 _Rishi (stressing on each word with): Un kay liye Aap ko Miss krna Theek Nahi hy Bhaiyya… Aap Jaanty hain… (ask in irritation as All knew that Distance really Tensing Both as) kub aayein gy Aap… pata Nahi (in thoughtful way) Daya Bhaiyya itni Khamoshi sy kesy Bethein hain… (telling His assumption as) Mujhy tou laga tha kay Wapus chalein jayein gy 2/3 din mein pr yahan tou ab Hafta honay wala hy…_

 _Abhijeet (trying to be Normal tone): Yaar, Trip kuch Barh gaya hy Rishi… khair 2/3 din ki Baat hy… (feeling Rishi Excitement so added) Kehna Nahi Usy… acha (again) Tum Try krna Wo Sub Pehan ly…_

 _Rishi (displeasing tone): bas Try karun ga… koi Gureentee Nahi hy… Theek…_

 _Abhijeet (irritatingly): acha bhae, Theek… (slightly scolding) Behas karwa lo bas Tum Logun sy… Master ho Master…_

 _The Younger Brother Cuts the Call in Anger while now Dialing Rahul Number to takes Few Tips from Him and Applied it to His Best Buddy who really Ignoring His Health day by day…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _Abhijeet (pacing although grumbling under teeth as): Zid hee ho gayii hy Daya ko… (jerking head with) Had hy… kya kahun… (knowing tone) Rishi nay agar kuch la kr diya tou Sahab nay tou lena hee Nahi hy… Mamu kahein gy tou ly tou ly ga pr wohi… (disappointed way) kabhi kabhi ye Larka bhi na.. extra Emo ho jata hy… chalo Kal Parcel krwata hun… Pehan ly tou Acha hy… warna (thoughtful) Mamu ko kahun ga thori Sakhti karein… Mood Off hota hy tou ho… (angry tone) yahan Sahab Ghalati bhi karein, Bakwass bhi karein.. aur kuch Kaha ya Samjhaya jaye tou Munh Phula lein… (uttered) Bewakoof…_

 _The few Lines by Rishi in His Recent Email regarding Daya does not Wearing Warmer Cloths as already He does not have any and also No Money He has, He just used the One Borrowed by Rishi with Heavy Heart and does not Accept anything More, Tense Abhijeet who after this, Call Rishi and Tells All…._

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _Voice 1: Sir Sach, (complete chewing tone) Usy dekh kr na Mery Tan Badan mein Aag lug jati hay…_

 _Voice 2: lo bhae, (laughingly singing) Bijli bhari hay Vivek kay Ang Ang mein, jo Us ko Choyey ga Wo Jal jaye ga…_

 _The HAHAHA tone Tensed Both Pals Relaxses after findig Sachin came inside the Rest room and now adds…_

 _Sachin: kisy (ask) Aag lagany ka Plan hy Vivek…?_

 _Vivek (tell): Sr yehi Suraj ko… (added with) Theek hy Main yahan tha Nahi magar jo bhi Main nay Suna hy Us kay baary mein… Gussa dilany ko Kafi hy…_

 _Sachin (nodded with): haan ye Baat tou hy aur Mujhy lagta hy (telling His idea as) Daya Sir nay Suraj ki wajah sy Buht Zyada Loud Reaction diya… bhae (moving towards electric kettle side, pour Hot water after taking the Mug and Dipping Tea Bags with) Main ny tou Daya Sir ko kabhi itna Cheekty ya Gussa krty Nahi dekha…_

 _Freddie: haan Daya Sir Kum Gussa dikhaty hain pr jub Dikhaty hain tou (naughtingly) Agla Pichla Sub Barabar kr dety hain…_

 _Sachin (laughs with): hahhaha… Good… wesy (ask although take a warm gulp with) Plan tou Ready hay na…?_

 _Vivek (excitingly): Bilkul… bas Rajat Sir aa jayein…_

 _Freddie: haan wesy (tells) Final Signal tou Abhijeet Sir hee dein gy…_

 _Both Agreed with His Point and now All just Cheking their Gears and Tightens the Knots again…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _Daya (shout): Whatttt…_

 _Rishi: aur Nahi tou kya Daya Bhaiyya… (angrily said) Mujhy tou Sun kr hee itna Gussa carha kay kya bataon…_

 _Daya: Tumharay Bhaiyya na (gritting teeth with) Hath sy Niklty ja rhy hain…_

 _Rishi: Saheh… aur (sadly sighing with) Bangalore mein koi Nazar rakhny wala bhi tou Nahi hy na… (urmuring tensely) Najany kaun hy, kahan sy aaya hy, achanak kesy itni Dosti ho gayii, Bhaiyya tou kitnay Reserve sy hain…_

 _Daya wanted to Correct Him but the Murmuring really Tensed His Heart too and that Picture Spiked Anger on His Head where Undelibrately He Unpacked the Warm Hoodie and Wears it Smoothingly Wide Eyes His Host who got many Bad Words on that Parcel got by Daya from Abhijeet this Morning…_

 _Daya (rashly): hmmm hmmm… bas Bhej diya… socha hoga.. (chewing tone) Daya kay pass paisy kahan… Rakkho Boss (agin stuffing the Hoodie inside Parcel although pacing at His Room in anger blabbering) pata Nhai kya samjhta hy… Khud ko… (complete harshness) Kutwaal Na ho tou… ly ja kr (palnning) Wapus Nahi kiya na Baray Sahab ko tou Mera bhi Naam Daya Nahi…_

 _The Sentence is the Signal for Rishi to gives His Special Appearance inside Daya Room as He is Hearing All from Outside and Blast a Bomb over His Head by Saying…_

 _Rishi (shokingly): OMG, (entering inside showing His Cell screen with Wide eyes as) Bhaiyya kya Apny Dost ko Shopping karwa rahy hain…_

 _The Picture which He received through Watsapp showed to Daya, Totally Blows His Brain in Complete Rashness although the Reaction was as per Expected really giving a Hard Time to Rishi to Hide His Smile where Daya still Investigating about the Picture taking Rishi Cell in His Palm after Simply inside that Loving Warmth of His Brother coming through Wind of Winter…._


	7. Chapter 7

**_RHIA…_** _aww… chalo agli baar Top Three mein aa jaye ga Mera Baccha… I m Waiting for Your Plot Baccha… Thanks…_

* * *

 ** _SHIKHA…_** _Yeah, I m also Excited for Abhijeet Plan… lets See… Thanks…_

* * *

 ** _PRIYANKA…._** _Ahan tou Aamna Saamna ki Tayyari hy… aur Plan Execution ka Intaizaar bhi… Cool.. Lets See… Thanks…_

* * *

 ** _PRIYA…_** _Thanks…_

* * *

 ** _AHANMANTE23…_** _Welcome Baccha… tou Duo moments… chalo dekhty hain… Thanks…_

* * *

 ** _GB…_** _Sure…. Thanks…_

* * *

 ** _BILLY…_** _Yes I got Your First Review at Chapter sixth of Story but there was No Complete Email Address shown thatswhy.. khair now Ive got Your Complete Email Address so Mail You that Part of Story… regarding Role Reversal.. ahan… then wats the Difference… Role Reversal means Complete Role Reversal na.. ye kya Baat hui kay ye Rehny do.. Wo kr do.. phir tou Same hee Role ho jayein gy na.. Think about it… Thanks… Hope U got the Story Part through Email… plz Acknowledge about it to Me Baccha…_

* * *

 ** _KIRTI…._** _Khair, Bhaag tou jana hy… Lets See whats comes then Think about it… Thanks…_

* * *

 ** _JS ABHI…_** _Haan Baccha.. thora Lighter Side pr rakkha hy Story ko… chalo Read Next… Thanks…_

* * *

 ** _AD FAN…_** _Very Good Point Beta.. Slip of My Fingers during Typing but I think Daya ir has a Guess that Abhijeet Sir must told ACP Sir about it cause its Difficult to Hide Him this many days without any Specific Place of Hiding especially to ACP Sir.. but Yes its My BIG Mistake and Thanks for Pointing Out it.. yehi Cheez Writer ko Batati hay kay Readers kitny Sharp hain.. heheh… Thanks…_

* * *

 ** _MASOOM…_** _Welcome Baccha… lo bhi karwa diya Miracle… Thanks…_

* * *

 ** _DUOAYESHA…_** _haan Rishi and Mamu does not know the Real Reason of Daya Staying there.. I already Cleared it in Chapter Sixth… why am I Vanish.. cause I hv Nothing to Post after this One except a 2/3 Chappy Small Story… so, phir tou Dada ko Ghayeb hona hee paray ga na… Thanks…_

* * *

 ** _GUEST…._** _Thanks…_

* * *

 ** _TIA…_** _Thanks…_

* * *

 ** _DUOSUN…_** _Yup.. Lets Check this Out… Thanks…._

* * *

 ** _BETU BETA…._** _Ooohhhh… BB Baccha itni Mushkil mein hy kay hr taraf Dusmanun kay Ghery mein hay… heheheh… ahan tou Betu Beta ko tou sabhi kuch Acha lug rha hy… ahan… its Good News for this Small Birdie…. Regarding Vanishing, lets See kitny Plot is Munny Pakshi kay ass aaty hain.. phir Dekhty hain… in IF I m in there too with My Small OS (currently posted) and also I m working on an Investigative One there Beta… Honestly Both does not want to Re-Emerge that Issue so trying to Avoid or say Drop it…. Chalo lets See Next Chappy bhi Malbosh ko itna hee Enjoy karata hy ya Nahi… Thanks…_

* * *

 ** _BUNNI…._** _hahhahah, BUNNI… still U dunt get that Past Ride… honestly whole Story moving in Past OK, that Swimming scene which I presented as an Opening Scene of Story was the Present One (remember)… baaqi ye Sub Abhijeet Sir Soch rhy hai…. And also the Culprit takes U a Small turn to that Past Ride too… regarding U Enjoying that Jealousy Part… Cool Cool… Pallot Khush hua… about Sudhaker Entry… Do U Feel that Freddie Sir Comment came in Accusing way.. I dunt Think I did it… just Think about the Era….OK…_

 _Regarding Less Spark and Not Tight Investigative, Yes its True… Cause its based on Request Plot Beta and U knew in FF Investigative matter itna Likable Nahi hy… so I tried to just make it in Lighter way… wesy bhi Story bas Finishing Line pr hee hy… Hope Main Saaray Points Clear kr dun…_

 _Aca haan How Rishi Contacted, its Clear in Chappy, wesy Rishi and Mamu already knew and Meet with Minion Mandali… so Contacting to Each One especially trying to get out a Hint regading Daya Sudden Arrival from Rishi side although Abhijeet reying to Satisfying Him and Mamu is Acceptable… Rightooo… Chalo BUNNI.. Plot PM karo.. Buht Bak Bak Bak ho gayii… aww, kina Loya ye Pallot… saari Balti bhi Bhar gayii.. pehlay Socha Naha ly.. pr U knew… SARRRRDDDDIIIII… so Keep that Warm Water to dump it over BUNNI Head… hey heyhey…. Thanks…_

* * *

 ** _Thanks to All Active and Silent Reader's... Next Chapter is Last One... hurrah...!_**

* * *

 _The News Flashes really creating Clutter about the whole Situation where Not Only Special Branch Heads presented at CID Bureau while Discussing the matter with ACP Pradyuman to Shift the Investigation and Recovering part over CID Mumbai Shoulders after Lifting it from Special Branch…_

 _Head 1: aisa (ask straightly to Suraj) ho hee kesy gaya Suraj…?_

 _Suraj: Sir, (trying to make Him innocent with) Humein tou Khud Samjh Nahi aaya… yaqeenun is kay Peechy (eyeing All CID officers present at Bureau Main Hall) yehi Log hongy…_

 _Head 2 (strict): Mind Your Language Sr. Insp Suraj… (angry tone) Pata hy Aap ko Kahan Khary hain Aap aur (straight) kis kay baary mein Baat kr rhy hain…?_

 _Head 1 (adding more): hr Baat ka Blame Dusrun pr daalna (teasingly) Special Branch kay Officers ko Suit Nahi krta…_

 _Head 2 (to ACP): Pradyuman, ab sy is Case ki Aagy ki Investigation CID Mumbai kary ga…_

 _Suraj (interrupts): pr Sir…_

 _Head 1 (pinching tone): abhi Aap ko Decisions leny ka Right Nahi diya gaya hy Officer or (teasingly) I think Sr. Insp Suraj, Hum Aap ki Qabiliyet Dekh chuky hain.. (Suraj feels anger heard more) already (counting Him His Improper work outline with) Aap nay Case ki Trail abhi tak Poori Nahi ki.. Aap ko malum hy Magistrate Sahab Khas tour pr aisy Cases kay liye Apni Chutti bhi Postpone kr skty hain.. Aik baar bhi Aap nay ye Poocha, bas Un kay PA nay kaha kay Wo Chuttiyun pr hain, Aap Hath jhaar kr beth gaye…_

 _Suraj really Gulping Anger but now He has Nothing to Defend Himself as He Ignored many Pros and Cons Untightened which takes Him at that Point…_

 _He can't Believe that His Small Slip Second Decision Easily Betrayed Him where the Case taken from His Hand and give it to CID Mumbai…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _…_

* * *

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 ** _Voice (shockingly): tou Aap Log Mujhy (ask) Baandhein gy Nahi…?_**

 ** _Sachin (denying with): Bekaar Baatein Mut karo Ashoke… Tumhein (simply) bas yehi Biyaan dena hy kay Tumhein WashRoom jana tha, Court ky kafi WashRooms Tumhein Engage mily tou Tum yahan (eyeing over a Construction site beside Court building with) aa gaye…_**

 ** _Ashoke (again): aur phir…?_**

 ** _Vivek: aur phir kya, (adding more Plan) Tum Khud kisi Sipahee sy milna, SB walun sy Nahi (relaxing Him with) Court hy aaram sy koi Sipahee ya Officer Mil jaye ga… Usy batana aur Wo Khud SB ko Contact kary ga.. Apni Hathkari bhi dekhna…_**

 ** _Ashoke (nod with): Theek, pr (ask in tension) ab kuch hoga na..?_**

 ** _Sachin (Softly): Umeed tou hy… dekho (Relaxing Him with) Abhijeet Sir kuch tou karein gy hee…_**

 ** _Ashoke (ask): ye Daya kahan hy… kya (slow tone) Usy is Plan ka Pata hy…?_**

 ** _Vivek (confirmingly): Unhi ki Wapsi ky liye ye Plan banaya hy… (Ashoke look at Him so Vivek Softly said with Sad tone) Daya Sir ko Suspend kr diya gaya hy, Tumhary Support mein Bolny pr…_**

 ** _Ashoke Quiets after that and Obeyed even Executed that whole Plan as per Cops Instructions…_**

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

* * *

 _…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _Obviously that Small Time where Ashoke was Missing from SB Officers Hands, He was Gathered by CID Officers who Interrogated Him with Bulk of Queries…_

 ** _Abhijeet: matlab, (ask) Tum Trendy sy Contact mein ho…?_**

 ** _Ashoke (nodded with): Jee…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: phir bhi, (confusingly) Daya aur Tumahri Dosti, matlab (ask) ye Suraj ko kesy Pata chala… Kya Tum Usy Jaanty ho, Pehly kabhi Mily ho…?_**

 ** _Ashoke (nodded in Negative with): pata Nahi… pr Wo baar baar yehi Bolta tha aur kary Panga…_**

 ** _Rajat (more): aur ye Riya kaun hy…?_**

 ** _Ashoke (irritatingly): Mujhy Khud Nhai Pata Sir…_**

 ** _Vivek: Tumhein (ask) On Spot Arrest kiya gaya tha…?_**

 ** _Ashoke: Jee, (detailing them about whole matter as) Main tou Apnay Ghar Wapis aaya.. kafi Dino sy Band tha.. Mery Cousin ki Shady hy tou Usi ko Attend krnay aaya tha… Ghar Saaf krwany tou Laash wahein thi aur Paisy, kuch Letters.. Mujhy tou Samjh hee Nahi aaya…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: hmmm.. (rubbing His lip with) matlab Achi tarah Phansaya gaya hy… acha ye batao, (ask) Trendy kahan rehti hy, koi Contact…?_**

 ** _Ashoke giving Contact Number of Trendy to Him which He handed to Freddie to take out Information about Suraj or any Stranger who taking Information about His Past Life/College Life or Daya/Ashoke/Amit/Kartik/Shalaka and how She handed these Info to that Stranger without any Doubt…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (after Freddie departure): Ashoke (asking) koi aur Baat jo Tum Bata sako…_**

 ** _Ashoke nodding in Negative so Cops now Pat Him to Play His Part and He Left the Place to Search any Police where Vivek and Sachin Playing the Security Part…_**

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

* * *

 _…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _Abhijeet Entered inside Residence after Spending an Exhausted day where atleast Ashoke Safe for a while whereas Suraj Removed from Handling the Case and Investigation back over Shoulders of CID Mumbai Cops…_

 _He Shocked to See the Figure, Enjoying Bowl of Pop Corn while watching Animal Planet sitting Comfortabily over Couch…_

 _Abhijeet Ignored His Presence and Straightly went to His Room after placing His Items over Chester Off the Mood of Daya who placed the Half Filled Bowl and went to His Room and Locked it…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

* * *

 _…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _Daya really Sad although seeing His and His Brother Pictures over His Cell…_

 _He really Stunned when coming at Residence Today Afternoon, it turn Clean and Quiets…_

 ** _Voice (hearing echoing voices from different time zone as): Oye Moty… Safai bhi ki jati hy… (irritate) kya Dhool Mitti ki hui hy… Daya, (annoyingly) plz Bartan tou Dho kr rakkha kr… Sahab (teasing tone) Apna Washroom bhi Dho liya karein kabhi… ohhh plz Daya, (got His Bad Breath with) Brush tou k rly kum az kum…_**

 _He feels arriving in a Place where No One Lives including His Pal…_

 _Everything was so Clean, No Dust over Furniture's when His Rubs His Finger over there, No Dirty Dishes inside Sink, No Bubble Bath in WashRoom, No Opened ToothPaste Tube, Shaving Foam splashing remaining of its Surf on its Nostle, No Gravels around Garage and Pavement even Sheet/Spreads are too Clean with a Small Travelling Bag of Daya standing aside Hurts Him More than Ever…._

 _His Brother such Easily Erasing Him not from His Heart and Life but from this Home and makes it House again…._

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

* * *

 _…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 ** _Aakhir Sahab aa kesy gaye… wo bhi Achanak…_**

 _The Man coming out Rubbing His Hairs after taking a Long Shower, Re-Freshes Himself as His Heart turned Light to See His Bear after almost 10 days of Absence…_

 _Abhijeet: kahein (tensely) Daya ko kuch Khaber tou Nahi Mil gayii… kaha tha (jerking head over His Family Excitement) in Logun ko kay Surprise rakhna.. magar Nahi… Freddie Mahashy hongy.. hy bhi tou Pait kay Halky… (after brushing His Hairs, placing towel over stand and ask Himself) Khany ka Poochun… wesy tou Pop Corn Kha rha tha.. shayed Kha kr aaya ho… chalo (moving outside with) Watchman sy Poochta hun kay Sahab aayey kub thy…?_

 _He Leaves Residence Saddened His Small Buddy More who Pokes Out His Head and Waiting for a Dinner Call but Sadly His Waiting turn Long Enough as He Slept over His Bed…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

* * *

 _…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _Abhijeet Backed with Rahul and Aman after Telling them about Daya Arrival and taking out Pizza for Him after 30 minutes Delivery but found Him Sleeping Calmly so Rahul and Aman back to their House while Abhijeet to His Room after Placing the Pizza Box inside Fridge…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

* * *

 _…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _The Next Morning Daya Awakes with some Noises so Rushing Outside with…_

 _Daya (undelibrately): Boss…_

 _Abhijeet (who sat over chair and eating Breakfast with): Kaho…_

 _Daya (trying to be normal): Tum nay Mujhy Uthaya Nahi… (sat with) Theek hy Suspend hun pr (sad tone) Pait tou laga hua hy na…_

 _Abhijeet (on that dramatic tone): Laga hua Nahi hy, kafi (teasingly) Bahar bhi aa gaya hy…_

 _Daya Unintentionally rubbing His Palm over His Outward Tummy, Honestly Rishi is a Great Cook and Mamu Maid is also making Tasty Food and in that Sad Scenario, Daya completely Forgot about His Smart, Flat Tummy…_

 _Abhijeet (again): khair, Nashta kr lena.. (casually) Mujhy thora Jaldi jana hy…_

 _Daya (down eyes): Naraz ho, (with pause) abhi bhi…_

 _Abhijeet (sarcastically): Nahi, Buht Khush hun…_

 _Daya: zahir hy… (teasing) wesy Tumhara wo (air quote with) Naya Dost dikha Nahi…_

 _Abhijeet Look at Him in Confusion but His Cell Ringer Wiped Out All and He Left Residence with Saying Bye, while Daya Nibbling His Toast undelibrately…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

* * *

 _…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _The Head of Department roaming inside His Cabin and Waiting for His Right hand, who Entered and ACP Sir Sound Proofed the room with…_

 _ACP: Abhijeet, (telling) Reshmaa'n ka Trail Khatam ho gaya tha…_

 _Abhijeet: magar Sir…_

 _ACP: Us kay Skull pr Goli lagi thi… (adding) Usy Medical bases pr Kum Saza hui thi…_

 _Abhijeet (ask): tou ab…?_

 _ACP (again Questioning): Tumhein Shak kesy hua….?_

 _Abhijeet: Sir, jub (briefing Him about the further Investigation part) Ashoke sy Information lii tou Sachin nay Muskan ki Help sy Trendy sy Baat ki, (adding) Sir, Hum nay Muskaan ko Privately Use kiya tha, (ACP nodded, hearing more) kyunkay Ashoke ko wahan Delhi sy Arrest kiya gaya tha…_

 _ACP: tou (confusingly) Suraj Usy Mumbai kya krny laaya hy…?_

 _Abhijeet: Sir, (telling Him) Ashoke, Originally Mumbai sy hy magar ab Delhi Settled ho gaya tha wesy rehta wo UK mein hy… khair, (telling more about Investigation) Trendy nay Muskan ko bataya kay Daya ki kisi Friend sy Us ki Baat hui thi… jis kay pass Daya ky liye koi Surprise tha.. I think koi Show ka Ticket etc dena tha…_

 _ACP: aur (ask) Us nay Us Larki ka Hulya Reshmaa'n jesa biyaan kiya…?_

 _Abhijeet (denying with): Nahi Sir, bas Ek Aam sa Hulya aur Us nay Apna Naam bhi Anita bataya tha…_

 _ACP: Tum nay (ask) Daya sy poocha kay wo kisi Anita ko Jaanta hy kya…?_

 _Abhijeet: Sir, Daya sy (exasperated tone) Larkiyun ka tou Poochna hee Fuzool hy… Aap tou Jaanty hain Usy.. (angrily) Ugla hy Sahab ny kabhi kuch aur already Mujhy tou Yaqeen hy Usy (with sighing) Yaad bhi Nahi hoga… (add more) magar haan Us Larki ny Daksh ka Naam mention kiya tha kay agar Wo bhi Daya kay Sath ho tou Acha hy… Dono ko Show kay Tickets Wo dy dii gii…_

 _ACP (raising brow): phir…?_

 _Abhijeet: Sir, phir (telling about their work as) Hum Logun ny Wo saary Cases Study kiye jin mein Daya aur Daksh nay Sath Kaam kiya ho… kyunkay Muskan kay baqoul, Trendy ki Baat sy laga kay Us Larki yani Anita ko Daksh ki Maut ka Ilm Nahi hy…_

 _ACP: aur….?_

 _Abhijeet: Sir, ye bhi tou ho skta hy kay (tell) Daksh nay bhi Us ki Help ki ho… aur wesy bhi Sir, (adding more) Daksh kay Sath Daya nay Sirf isi Aik aisy Case pr Kaam kiya tha, jis mein Do Larkiyaan Maujud theen, Aditi aur Reshmaa'n…_

 _ACP: hmmm… ho skta hy… (agreed with Abhijeet assumption as) aur is kay Chances hain kyunky Daksh aaya hee is Irady sy tha…_

 _Abhijeet: tou Sir ab…?_

 _ACP: ab kya… filhaal (telling) Reshmaa'n ki Talash Jaari hy… Main ny (adding His Working as) Task Force sy Help lii hy.. Humein Special Branch ky Saamny Khud ko Limited rakhna hy.. Clean rakhna hy.. bas Utni Investigation Report dena kay Ashoke ki Begunahii tak rahy…_

 _Abhijeet (agreed and ask): aur Suraj…?_

 _ACP: shayed Wo Demote ho jaye, magar filhal Wo koi Harkat Nahi kr rha… (straight tone) Us pr Humari aur SB Dono ki Kari Nazar hy aur is ka Usy Andaza bhi hy…_

 _Abhijeet: Sir, (ACP Sir look at Him who add in slow tone) Daya (telling Him) wo aa gaya hy hy Kal…_

 _ACP (happily): Good.. ye tou Buht Acha hua… dekho abhi (telling Abhijeet) ye Hafta tou jany do.. bas Suraj ek Ghalat Step ly aur Humara Kaam ho jaye…_

 _Abhijeet (ask again): kya Hum kuch karein…?_

 _ACP Look at Him as His Elder Son Sound seems He has Something in His Mind so gives Him FreeHand with only a Small Nod…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

* * *

 _…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _The Two Traitors sat against the Victim who is Telling them about His Efforts as…_

 _Daya: Yaar, (sadly) itna Dhoonda Main ny… (counting) Abhi kay Cell Record bhi niklwaye aur Ghar ka LandLine bhi… magr koi Naya number tou hy Nahi Record mein tou aakhir Boss, (frustratingly) Apny Naye Dost sy Contact mein kesy rehta hy…?_

 _Rajeev: bhae, (salting) CID Officer hy kuch Dhoond liya hoga Naya…_

 _Daya: Email bhi Dekh liya hy.. pr aur (punch to Rahul with) Tum Logun ko Phography bhi krni Nahi aatii.. Aik Picture bhi aisi Nahi hy jis mein Us ka Munh ho…_

 _Rahul: ab bhae, (laughingly although patting over Rajeev Palm) PhotoGenic Nahi hy Baccha, tou kya karein…_

 _Rajeev also started Laughing on Rahul comment while Daya makes Face although Both Feels that His Arm coming on its Shape, He is looking Fresh although Abhijeet is also Happy as per Rahul Analyses…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

* * *

 _…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _Voice: Ahan, tou (taunting welcoming tone) Aaj bhi Nahi Laye…?_

 _Abhijeet who just about to Enter and placing His Belongings over Chester hears His Buddy Tease, who added More Salt with…_

 _Daya: itni Jealousy bhi Theek Nahi hy… (sprinkling) Kum az Kum Milwao tou…_

 _Abhijeet (moving with): aby kis sy…?_

 _Daya (turn with): dekho Abhijeet, (little loud) Main Bata rha hun ky Acha Nahi hoga…_

 _Abhijeet who already opened Fridge, taking out Water Bottle, Pouring in Glass, takes Sip, place Glass over Stand after Rinse and say with…_

 _Abhijeet (complete teasing): Zaban pr tou Qabu rha Nahi tha… ab shayed Dimagh pr bhi Nahi rha…_

 _Daya feels Ashamed on Comment first Part but then Boiling on Anger on the Later one with only Hunh…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

* * *

 _…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _Suraj really Trapped such Badly that He could not Believe about His Own Blunder which He did…_

 _Yes, He Fooled Special Branch those Officers who are there to Watch over Him but Sadly He can't get that Task Force also behind Him.._

 _He could not Think ACP Pradyuman Experience and Approach regarding that Crime and Criminal world…_


	8. Last Chapter

_It's really a Laughter Time for CID Officers that how Foolishly Suraj not only Caught Himself but the Master mind of that Childish Plan named Reshmaa'n too…_

 _The Culprit who really Amazingly Knotting the whole Officers in a Whorl of Confusin now sitting there taking Sad Sigh to Use that Stupid One…_

 _Reshmaa'n (snarl over Suraj with): Tum sy Buht Behtar tou Daksh tha… pata Nahi kis (annoying over Herself with) Bewakoof ny Mujhy Mashwara diya tha kay Tum sy Kaam lun… (disappointing tone) GumNaami mein hee Achi thi Main…_

 _Freddie (teasingly): Hum tou Pehly sy Jaanty thy…_

 _Sachin (with smile): Hum sy Pooch leti…._

 _Rajat: Tum nay (straight) Daya Sir ko kyun Phansaya…?_

 _Reshmaa'n: is (gritting teeth signaling towards Suraj with) Pagal ka hee Idea tha… (chewing tone) Bewakoof…_

 _Abhijeet (eyeing Suraj with): kyun…?_

 _Suraj: wo (with pinching way) Sub ky hee Fav thy…_

 _Vivek (irritatingly): Pagal ho Tum Bilkul…_

 _Reshmaa'n (again): Suraj nay Aditi ki Dairy Parh lii… (teling in detail as She does not have anothing now in Her Hand) Shroo mein Usy hr CID Officer pr Gussa tha.. is (again look at Suraj with Sharp cut as) Pagal ka Khayal tha Abhijeet ko Phansana Mushkil hy tou Daya Saheh…_

 _ACP: aur Tum ny (ask confusingly signaling towards Suraj with) is ki Madad ki…?_

 _Reshmaa'n: sirf Trendy ko Trace krny mein kyunkay Us Waqt ky Cases Files ki Xerox Copy Aditi kay Pass thi…_

 _Abhijeet (angry after hearing this): What… (rash) malum hy kay ye Gunah hy kay Cases Files ki Copies rakkhi jayein…_

 _Reshmaa'n (irritatingly as She already Angry over Her Sister and Her Job): Mujhy Nahi malum… (snickering) Main Us ki Khudkashi (Cops especially ACP, Abhijeet and Freddie feels that She has No Sympathy over Her Sister on that Big Sacrifice where He Blew Herself during Fighting with a Suicide Bomber and Protect Many Innocent Lives still Remember in History of CID as One of Brave CID Officer) kay baad in Sub sy Bahar aa gayii.. haan (telling in Casual with Smirking) Apna Dhanda krti hun.. magar Limited bases pr.. Wo tou (signaling over Suraj) ye Pagal hee aaya tha…_

 _ACP (to Juniors): ly jao in ko…_

 _After their Departire, Abhijeet look at ACP Sir, who giving Him a Letter with…_

 _ACP (softly): Daya ka Resuming Letter hy…_

 _Abhijeet (taking back it with): aur Sir Ashoke…?_

 _ACP (nodded with): wo Clear hy… Jaldi Usy Free kr dein gy…_

 _Freddie: aur Sir (asking about Both Culprits) ye Dono…?_

 _ACP (casually): Freddie Suraj ko SB waly Khud dekhein gy… Us ki Demotion ho ya Suspension ya Saza, Sub wohi dekhein gy… Afsoosnaak Baat ye hy kay is baar (nautingly) Na Hum Sub kay Prayey DCP Chitroley aur Na hee Us kay Shishya ACP DigVijay kay Darshan Humein ho payein gy (Abhijeet and Freddie exchange Glance with Each One Smiled with Down Head, Heard more) haan shayed Reshmaa'n ko 2/3 Saal ki hee Saza ho…_

 _Abhijeet: Sir, (hesitatingly) kya ½ din ki Chutti Mil skti hy…? (giving Him a Slight hint with) Daya ka Mood Buht Off hy…_

 _ACP: matlab Usy (with a glint) Bilkul Credit Nahi dena hy (Abhijeet Embarrased, ACP asked) 4 din Buht hain na…_

 _Abhijeet (smilingly): Buht Zyada…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _…_

* * *

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _Daya Cleaning the Table as Both Eating Dinner, Abhijeet still Not Blast the Ballon after coming back to Residence…._

 _When Daya handed Abhijeet Green Tea He signaled Him to take Seat infront with…_

 _Abhijeet: Betho (Daya sat Quietly, Abhijeet adds) Tum sy Ashoke kay Mamly pr kuch Baat krni thi…_

 _Daya (sipping with): hmmm…_

 _Abhijeet (little sad tone as He also included Himself not to Support Daya at that time said): Ashoke BeGunah sabit ho gaya hy (Daya only giving Him a Meaningful look which ignored by Abhijeet who added more) Suraj Pakra gaya aur in Sub kay Peechy Pata hy Kaun tha…?_

 _Daya (confirm snarl): DigVijay…_

 _Abhijeet (denying with): Nahi… (blasting news) Reshmaa'n…_

 _Daya: Reshmaa'n… (confusingly ask) kaun Reshmaa'n…?_

 _Abhijeet (usual tone): Aditi ki Behan…_

 _Daya: aur (again) Aditi kaun…?_

 _Abhijeet (pat over His head with): aye Bhagwaan… aby CID Officer Aditi… (Daya uttered Ohhh remembering Reshmaa'n and Aditi now listens more) Aditi nay Apny waqt ki Saari Case Files ki Xerox rakkhi thi.. (Daya's eyes widens hearing this, Abhijeet stand His Palm in Relaxing manner and Connect the Convo with) Us ki Dairy bhi Mili.. Sub Zapt kr lii hy Hum nay wesy (tauntingly) Sahab kay baary mein kuch Acchy Vechar Nahi thy…_

 _Daya (grunt): hunh… (imitate) Sir, Mujhy yehi Seekhaya gaya hy kay agr Saboot kahein Khud pr Shak karo tou Khud pr bhi Shak krna chahyey…_

 _Abhijeet: tou (agreed with) Saheh tou kaha tha Bechari ny… acha (handing Him Letter with) ye Lo… (Softly although Hiding His Pleasing Feeling) Sahab ki Wapsi ka Suboot.. No Shak…_

 _Daya (rather grabbing letter grab Abhijeet Wrist and ask in Hopeful tone): Yaar, (ask) kya Tumhara Naya Dost (somehow trying but His tone turn little Wet as) Mujh sy bhi Acha hy…?_

 _Abhijeet (now in tense tone feeling the hidden tears in that voice as): kaun Naya Dost Daya….?_

 _The Man Looked at Him with Hurt Eyes and just Left the Spot although Not showing any Happy Glint inside His Brother Eyes after getting His Reverse Back Order…._

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _…_

* * *

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _Voice (sadly): kya kahun Yaar, Pareshan hee ho gaya hun… (ask in little tense tone) Ashoke, is this Possible…?_

 _Ashoke (dismissive tone): kya Abhijeet…_

 _Abhijeet: kya Abhijeet… (telling with Worry present in His Voice as) Yaar, Wo kafi aarsy baad Mujh sy itna Durr rha hy, jahan Main ny (little low tone) Us sy kisi qism ka koi Contact Nahi rakkha… (asking) Tum Samjh rhy hona… ho skta hy (low and sad) Us kay Zehn pr koi Bura Asar…_

 _He Unfinished His Sentence with Deep dow Fear which really Worried One of His Well Wisher too, who Suggests…_

 _Ashoke (supporting Him): OK, Tum Us sy phir Baat karo… Poocho, Baatun Baatun mein Janny ki Koshish karo… shayed koi Baat Samjh aa jaye… wesy (trying to Relax His Friend with) Mujhy aisa lagta Nahi kay koi Masla hy.. ho skta hy (switching His Mind as) Tum sy Narazgi ki wajah sy koi Prank kr rha ho…_

 _Abhijeet (straight): Roi Roi Aawaz sy… (after a sigh) Nahi Ashoke… khair, (agreed with Ashoke Suggestion with) Main Subah phir Baat krta hun…_

 _Ashoke (ask): kyun Bureau Nahi jao gy aur ab (as Abhijeet told Him about Daya ReJoing so added) tou Daya bhi jaye ga na…?_

 _Abhijeet (Simple way): Nahi, Daya ko Aik Week baad Join krna hy aur Main bhi Ghar hee rahun ga…_

 _Ashoke (naughtingly): matlab Chutti… hain…_

 _Abhijeet (Casually): haan Chutti hee Samjho… abhi Process mein hy…_

 _Ashoke (happy tone): Good bhae…_

 _Abhijeet (again): acha Main Baat krta hun, warna (telling in Promising tone) Shaam ko Us ko ly kr aata hun… Theek…_

 _Ashoke (agreed with): OK…._

 _The Usual Bye Tensed Both Person's on Both Sides of a Connecting Device about the Same Person…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _…_

* * *

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _Voice 1: haan haan, (angrily) ab kyun Batayey ga… aur Wo bhi Mujhy… (frustrating tone) Sub Samjhta hun Main…_

 _The Man sat against His Ipad sitting over His Knees and He Bloing His Heart Bubbles against His Friends…_

 _Voice 2: tou Tum (tease) Ro kyun rhy ho Daya…?_

 _Daya (angry): aby Ro kahan rha hun… Pareshan hun Bewakoof… (imitate) Ro kyun rhy ho…_

 _Voice 3: tou (again in taunting way) jitny Dukh sy Tum ye Sub Bol rhy ho na, isy hee Rona Dhona kehty hain…_

 _Daya (dismiss way): Rajeev Beekaar baatein Mut karo… (telling) Boss kahein tou Phansta, Wo tou aisy React kr rha hy, jesy Main (irritatingly) Tamil mein Baatein kr rha hun…_

 _Rajeev: bhae, ab (appreciative tone) Tumhary Bhai ki Acting ki koi kya Tareef kary.. Jaanty tou ho Tum (nudgue shoulder) kyun Rahul…?_

 _Rahul (agreed with): haan Daya, itni Jaldi thori na Abhijeet Accept k rly ga… wesy ye (ask as He felt when Daya Talked to Both after coming back to Mumbai that He knew that Fake New Friend) AbhiManyu hy kaun.. (He feels that this Fake Name which They used must have some Past connection with Duo) Jaanty ho kya Tum…?_

 _Daya (in more sad tone): Yaar, SB mein hy.. Buht Acha Officer hy… aur (more sad way) Abhijeet Us ki Buht Tareef bhi krta hy…_

 _Rahul: tou bhae (casual) Chala diya hoga koi Jaadoo…_

 _Daya (nodded with): haan Mujhy bhi lagta hy Us nay (tense tone) Abhi ko Ullu ka Gosht Khila diya hoga…_

 _Both R and R deliberately Cuts the SKYPE call where Both Hearing that Dukhi Kahani of Daya to Choke their Abrupt Laughs…_

 _Daya (again connecting Call with): kya hua, WiFi Band ho gaya tha kya (got the Positive nod from the Two Serious Professionals again added) Suna hy Ullu ka Gosht Khany sy na, koi bhi Aadmi Usi Shaks ka hr Order Maanta hy… (with a thoughtful tone) ho sakta hy Us nay Boss ko Mana kr diya hoga Apny baary mein Batany sy.._

 _Rahul: kya Daya Tu bhi… (tease) seedhy seedhy bol Jealous ho rha hy… (smilingly) hain na…_

 _Daya (loudly denying as): Jee Nahi, Jealous Nahi hun… (stressed) Concenred hun… Samjhy…_

 _Rajeev (usually again buckup Him with): acha chalo, phir Poochna phir, shayed kuch Bata dy…_

 _Daya: pr (ask hesitatingly) Tum Usy Hypnotize kr tou lo gy na Rajeev… (telling him as) Abhi ki Will Buht Strong hy…_

 _Rajeev: haan haan (with smile and proud) kr lun ga Apnay Vash mein…_

 _Daya (again hesitatingly): aata tou hy na Hypnotize krna…?_

 _Rajeev: arry, (proudly) kya Samjh rhy ho (standing His Shirt Collar with) Dr. Rajeev ko… hain…_

 _Daya (trying to Repair His Suspicious way): Nahi Nahi… Wo Tum (again) Neurologist Nahi ho na…_

 _Rajeev (stressed): Daya, aur Logun ko bhi aata hy aur isy Seekha bhi jata hy…_

 _Daya (nodded): haan haan Theek hy…_

 _Rahul (added His Point): Tu Kal Us sy Baat kr… phir Dekhty hain…_

 _Daya (agreed with): haan Shaam ko lata hun Main Boss ko agar Us nay Nahi Ugla…_

 _Rahul: OK aur (softly as He feels now Daya coming in Panic State with) Daya Dunt Worry… Sub Theek ho jaye ga…_

 _The Slow nod and Low Bye now Tensed Both as They felt that now tthat New Friend Prank Plan is little Exaggerated and its creating Trouble for Daya…._

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _…_

* * *

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _Daya Reads His Resuming Letter at Night and got that He will Re-Join after a Week which mentioned in a Note mentioned at Footer of Letter with ACP Sir Writing little Confused Him…_

 _He wanted to ask about this to Abhijeet so Wake Up Early and when moved out, Shocked to See the Dark Residence and Abhijeet still Sleeps in His Bed Relaxly…_

 _Daya: Boss tou So rha hy (close His room door with) shayed Aaj Late jana ho… chalo (lay over Lounge Couch although Switch On TV with Low Volume said to Himself) Uthhta hy tou Poochta hun… Sir bhi na, (jerking His head with) pata Nahi kya kya krty rehty hain…_

 _He Watch News and when went to His Dream land Unknowingly, Awakens with a Jerk with…_

 _Daya (jerked badly with): haan…._

 _Abhijeet (Relaxing Him with): aaram sy… (ask) yahan kyun So rhy ho…?_

 _Daya Stretching His Body, Look at Abhijeet Casual Wears, Stifle His Large Yawn with…_

 _Daya: Wo (telling with Yawn) Tum Uthy Nahi thy tou…_

 _Abhijeet (tease): Sahab So gaye… hain na…_

 _Daya: hunh.. ye batao, ye Sir nay (showing that Hand Written Line from His Resuming Letter to Abhijeet with) kya likha hy…?_

 _Abhijeet (simpler tone): Re-Joining Date…_

 _Daya (harsh): Dikh rha hy Mujhy… pr ye (ask again in irritation as He is Missing His Job Routine Badly with) Aik Hafty kay baad ki kyun hy…?_

 _Abhijeet: Sir ko Mera Buht (sweetly) Khayal hy na…_

 _The Sentence was Smirky with Sweetness but Sprinkle Salt over Daya Raw Emotions who grabbed Abhijeet arm with Rash): haan haan, kyun Nahi, Khayal tou rakhna hy na, (rashly) Naya Dost jo aa gaya hy ab…_

 _Abhijeet (frustrating tone): Daya, kya Bakwaas hy… (again) kaun Naya Dost… Ain… ?_

 _Daya (angry leaving His Arm with): wohi jisy liye liye Ghoomty ho.. hr waqt.. hr jagah (showing His cell where many of Abhijeet Pictres with His New Friend which He got from Rishi on His Demand said) kaun hy ye Phir…?_

 _Abhijeet takes His Cell, Thoroughly seeing the Pictures, keenly Looking them while Hearing…_

 _Daya (blabbering): Theek hy, Main Buht Acha Nahi.. (slow and sorrow tone) Tum sy Badtameezi bhi kr jata hun.. Larta bhi hun.. Zaban bhi Chalti hy Buht, Rash Driving krta hun, Mota hun thora (feeling Abhijeet Gaze so corrected with) matlab chalo thora zyada hun pr is ka ye matlab thori hy kay…_

 _Abhijeet (cutting with): bilkul hee Pagal ho jaon… (push His Body with) Jahil Insaan.. (showing His Cell Screen having Images with) Dekh, Tu hee tou hy…_

 _Daya (snatch Cell): kahan…?_

 _Abhijeet: kahan kya.. ye Picture (reminding Daya with) jub Us Roz Beach gaye thy.. yehi Pink Shirt Sahab nay Pehni thi na.. (flipping other one with) aur ye tou Silver Sppon wali Picture hy.. Rahul nay tou lii thi.. aur ye Sahab ki Selfiee.. pr (thinking way) Tu ny Khud ko itna Patla aur Kum Height ka kesy Dekhaya hy Daya…?_

 _Daya look at the Picture and a Growling Sound of Rahul and Rajeev coming out from His Mouth…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _…_

* * *

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _The Preparation started from Night of Daya, Surprisingly Abhijeet Only Enjoying **NAAM SHABANA** which coming at Cable seeing His Chote Phurtiyaan who said…_

 _Daya (stuffing His Bag with): bas Boss… Chaar din Khub Masti… (warning tone) No Case, No Bureau… Main ny ACP Sir ko bhi Dhaky Chupy Keh diya hay kay Hum Log Officially Off hongy… (nodding His head with) Samjhdaar Aami hain Samajh tou gaye hongy… (threatening tone seeing Abhijeet Full Attention over TV Screen with) Cell, Lappy Sub Off.. Bas Selfie lety rehna… Samjhy…_

 _Abhijeet nodding although in whole time trying to Quiet His Pal who was really Spoiling the Good Movie…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _…_

* * *

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _Abhijeet: arry tou (annoyingly) Mujhy kya malum tha… acha hee hua na… Packing Kaam aa gayii…_

 _His Travelling Bag already Ready which He placed at Daya room having a Plan to Visit Allahbad if Daya would Not back in few days…_

 _Ashoke: tou (pinch) Maafi Talafi ho gayii…_

 _Abhijeet: Baku Mut, (easily) hua hee kuch Nahi tha…_

 _Ashoke: wo tou (teasingly) Nazar aa hee rha tha…_

 _Abhijeet (leaving matter with): acha chalo, ab 4 din baad Baat hogi…. OK…._

 _The GoodBye is Soft and Happy although Abhijeet after Calling All especially Rajat about Updating Him if anything Bad happened with Anyone…_

 ** _He Smiled after Placing His Cell over His Bedside table, He knew that Rahul and Rajeev got few KUTAI, PITAI and DHULAI from Daya on that New Friend Prank but Daya never knew the Mastermind of that Plan which caught by Abhijeet who is Talking to His Friend and during Conversation, Ashoke asked…_**

 ** _Ashoke (ask): phir…?_**

 ** _Abhijeet: phir kya, (with laugh) khair Nahi hy Dono ki… wesy (impressive) Ashoke Sach, itni Safai sy Kaam karwaya tha na Rahul ny, (telling) kisi Picture mein bhi Daya ka Face Nahi Use kiya aur (disappointed over Daya with) Us Bewakoof ko tou Tum jaanty ho…_**

 ** _Ashoke (Casually): arry Aman ko aakhir is Field mein Parha hee kyun rha hy…_**

 ** _A Small Unusual Praise really Hit the Man that He gives His Own Stupidity Strings on His Friend Hands who heard…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: OMG (teasing) What a Plan (stressed) Dr. Ashoke… Impressed bhea…_**

 ** _Ashoke (tackling): acha, ye Nahi kay Tareef kr do… (reminding) Tany dy rhy ho.. Dekha tha Apna Haal aur Daya ka bhi… (in concern tone) Martin tak Pareshan ho gaya tha…_**

 ** _Abhijeet got what His Friend Realize Him and somehow the UseLess Prank is doing Good for Both so He is Happy but asked…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: tou (ask confusingly) Wo Bata Nahi dein gy Daya ko…?_**

 ** _Ashoke (laughing): Pehly Dono ko Samjh tou aa jaye kay Ye Plan Mera tha, Un Bewakoofun ka Nahi…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (praisingly): Wah bhae, tou Pitein gy Wo Dono aur Tum Enjoy karo gy…?_**

 ** _Ashoke (smirk tone): ab Cheela honay ka kuch Nuqsaan tou Uthana parta hy na Boss…_**

 ** _The Laughing Tone is really Refreshing for Both and the Convo moving to Different Direction and Ended in a Lovely way…._**

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _…_

* * *

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _Abhijeet Never giving the Credit to Daya about Solving this Case such Soon and Straightly as its His Punishment…_

 _He never giving any Chance to Daya to Appologize on His Undelibrate Comment which Daya tried many times but Not avail…_

 _He still Remembering when He came at ACP Sir Cabin the Day Daya See Off Him after coming back to Mumbai... He calls ACP Sir who was Talking to Him in Speaker when Abhijeet Entered heard…_

 _Daya: Sir, pr (complaining tone) Poochna tou tha na… (sadly) Aap nay bhi Mujhy Suspend hee Samjh liya tha shayed…_

 _ACP (permit Abhijeet through Head nod with): Daya, Tum Jaanty ho… SB walun ki Mujh pr Kafi Nazar thi… aur wesy bhi (reminding His Son as) Khud hee tou kehty ho Chutti means Chutti… No Disturbance… haan… (ask again) aur krta kahan Main Tumhein Call… haan…?_

 _Daya: Sir, (casual) Mamu kay Ghar…_

 _ACP (pretend to be Shocked): kaun sy Mamu Daya…?_

 _Daya (simply): Sir, Wo Abhijeet waly… (now added more) darasal Abhijeet ko bhi Pata Nahi tha na kay Main wahan hun…_

 _ACP (naughty way): ohhh, tou Tumhein lagta hy (stressed) Tumhary Bhai nay Khud ye Mashwara Tumhein diya aur phir Tumhein Akely jany bhi diya…_

 _Daya Shocked, Yes He could not Believe that hows this Possible but as Abhijeet Never Speaks Him in Call, He feels He does not know where He is at Early days cause when He Contacts with Rahul, He had known that Rahul must told Abhijeet about His Existence at Allahabad, got Abhijeet must Tracked Him, OK He does not have a Cell, but He has His Watch/His Body and His Travelling Bag with All Accessories and it means Abhijeet must used a Device to Track Him…_

 _Daya (smilingly): kya Sir, Aap bhi… (after a bit) Sir phir kuch hua, I mean Case aagy Barha kya…?_

 _ACP look at Abhijeet as Both got that Daya wanted to ask about His Resuming Back in Layered way…_

 _ACP (strong tone): Kaam chal rha hy Daya… Befiker raho… (hopefully) Jaldi Tum yahan ho gy…_

 _Daya: Sir, (serious tone) Mujhy Aap sy kuch Baat krni thi.. is Case ko ly kr…_

 _ACP (exchange glances with Abhijeet and say): Kaho…_

 _Daya: Sir, (ask) Aap ko CID Officer Aditi Yaad hy…?_

 _ACP (nodded with): haan, tou…?_

 _Daya: Sir, Aap ko Yaad hy Us kay Kehny pr (still displeasing shade came on His tone reminding that Scenario again) Aap nay Mujhy Force kiya tha kay Main Abhijeet ka Ghar Khol dun Aap Logun ko Talashi leni thi…_

 _ACP (silently Apologizing to Abhijeet who already Knew as later Daya told Him and showing His Anger oer ACP Sir quite many years with): Daya, wo Case ky liye Zaruri…_

 _Daya (cutting hurriedly with): Nahi Sir, Main wo Baat Nahi kr rha… Main sirf ye Keh rha hun kay Suraj ko ye Baat malum hy…_

 _ACP (stunned and then say): kya… kesy…?_

 _Daya (telling Him): yehi Sir…_

 _ACP: tou Tum nay (irritatingly) Pehly Kyun Nahi kaha…?_

 _Daya: Sir, Main ny Us taraf Socha hee Nahi, phir ye Suspension… (regret tone) Mery Dimagh sy hee Nikl gaya.. abhi Freddie sy Baat hui tou Main ny Socha hr Option Dekh lena chahyey…_

 _ACP (accepting with): Theek hy Daya… Thank You… (sweetly) dekho aaty sath hee Tum nay Aik Nai Raah dikha dii…_

 _Daya (naughty): Sir, Main jaanta hun CID Mumbai mein (proudly) Mery jesa Smart Officer hy hee Nahi…_

 _ACP (agreed with): Bilkul Theek… chalo Dihaan rakhna Apna…. Ok…_

 _ACP Sir Cuts the Call and now Both Most Senior Cops of CID Mumbai Working on that…_

 _Abhijeet: pr Sir, (added) Anita ny Daksh ki Baat ki thi…_

 _ACP: Abhijeet… (straight) Aditi ki Behan ka Pata karo…_

 _After that Comment there is No Need to Add More as Both Minds moving on Same Path cause Aditi Sister is the Only Witness knew about Sudhaker and Daksh Both…._

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _…_

* * *

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

Abhijeet just Laughing Loudly after coming back in Current on His Buddy Bad-Luck who Immediately started Packing His Things to Flew Away from that Scaray Place…..

He does not have any Option Not to Support Daya and Left this Place although Spending His Buddy Continuous Grumbling Driving, Talking and Thanking to Mamu and Rishi side by side…

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

 _…_

* * *

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

* * *

 ** _The whole Reshmaa'n and Aditi mentioned from the Episodes named THE HAUNTED BUILDING (17-24 Sep 2004), THE UNKNOWN CONSPIRACY (1-8 Oct 2004), THE CASE OF TICKET WINDOW (26 Nov-3 Dec 2004) while Ashoke was mentioned in THE CASE OF WEDDING BLUES (2003) and Insp Suraj and ACP DigVijay mentioned from GARHAN SERIES (2012/2013)…_**

 ** _Again a Big Thank You to FANAC for giving Me the Plot as I Try to Fulfill Her Expectations…_**

 ** _I am ThankFul to All My Baccha Party for their Continuous Support/Criticism and Praising either Active/Silent…._**

 _So, Meet You All after a Small/Short Break with a New 1/2 Chappy Story…._


End file.
